<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Nefarious Nanny by fadinglight (flammablelight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285733">Harry Potter and the Nefarious Nanny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablelight/pseuds/fadinglight'>fadinglight (flammablelight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Al's HP One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kid Fic, Multi, No Smut, Ron Weasley is Our King, Slow Burn, Slow for the word length anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablelight/pseuds/fadinglight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley is loving his life five years out from the Second War. His beautiful, intelligent, powerful wife is dominating the Wizengamot. He has an adorable, precocious daughter, Rose. His job is fulfilling - helping George run Wizard Wheezes.</p><p>※ ※ ※ </p><p>Seeing Draco Malfoy in the alley behind Wheezes changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Al's HP One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter and the Nefarious Nanny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Weasley <i>is</i> our King. Love him, think he's tops. I also like writing dickhead Harry.</p><p>Trigger warning: 9/11 is referenced in passing by an American healer, it's very minute but just in case. Canon-typical violence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※ ※ ※</p><p>
  <i>February 2003</i>
</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Ron Weasley was looking forward to lunch. George had spied on his way into work a new food cart in the Alley, selling all manner of Vietnamese fare. He was trying to decide between pork bánh mì or phở. Maybe he'd just get both, he was extremely fit between running around after a two year old and fortnightly games of Quidditch with the local league. Ron Levitated the stack of rubbish and empty boxes out into the lane behind their flagship Diagon store. He flicked his wand and sent it into the dumpster, before catching sight of a bundle of filthy blankets in the alcove beside the bin.</p><p>Ron approached the bundle carefully, five years of peace hadn't dulled his wariness of strange objects and people. Curled up in the blankets was an extremely skinny wizard, shivering in the February air. Ron's foot kicked an empty vial, sending it skittering into the wall near the wizard and causing Ron to freeze at the noise. The wizard sat up, clutching his blankets around him tightly and turning carefully to the red haired man. Ron felt a wave of nausea rock through him as he stared into the bruised, haggard face of Draco Malfoy. </p><p>※ ※ ※ </p><p>"Malfoy? Are you alright, mate? What are you doing here?" Ron leaned in carefully to place a hand on Malfoy's shoulder.</p><p>The skinny male flinched away as though burnt, "Leave me alone, Weasley. I'm sure you'll have a good laugh about this later."</p><p>Ron stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't be a twat, Malfoy. This isn't funny. You're sleeping behind my store."</p><p>Ron frowned as he looked over the blonde - though his hair was so dirty you could barely tell the true colour. The blankets he was wrapped in were torn and stained, his only obvious possessions were a Muggle(?!) water bottle and a battered novel. Ron took in the gaunt way Draco's skin pulled over his facial bones and made a decision. "C'mon, Malfoy, you're coming in with me."</p><p>Draco clutched the blanket and shook his head vigorously. Ron clicked his tongue at the man, "It's the back entrance, you're going to come in with me and sit in the back room, the only people who will see you is me and the drawing my daughter did of the family." Ron held the back door open, gesturing for Malfoy to enter. After several moments where neither shifted, Malfoy hurried into the building after grabbing his book and water bottle.</p><p>Ron shut the door behind him, re-setting the security wards. He led Draco down the narrow hall to the stock room, gesturing for him to sit at the table they used for lunch and meetings. Ron slumped into a chair and gave Malfoy his best Auror glare - perfected in the year he'd spent in training before Bill asked Ron to quit and help George re-focus on Wheezes. "Malfoy, tell me how you ended up sleeping rough in the alley?"</p><p>Draco picked at the loose threads on one of the blankets, "It's a really long story, Weasley." He hadn't looked up at Ron yet.</p><p>Ron eyed the clock, quarter to one. "Alright," he stood up, "I'll be back in a few, if it's a really long story, we should have some food. Do you have any allergies or anything?" </p><p>Malfoy shook his head, "Whatever you want is fine. I don't have, I can't, um..." His head fell and shame coloured his grey skin pink.</p><p>"Lunch is on me, I rudely interrupted your day, after all," Ron gave him a half smile, hoping it wouldn't embarrass the man further.</p><p>Malfoy nodded and opened his book to read, ending the awkward moment. Ron stepped back into the main part of the shop, interrupting a conversation between George and Lee. "Gents, I'm going to grab some lunch. Avoid the back room, spilled a container of Stinksap. I've cleaned it up, but the room's a bit whiffy."</p><p>George groaned and smacked Ron over the head, "Again? Couldn't step in there for a week last time. We're loaded up with stock out here, if we need anything we're sending you in to get it. You're getting us lunch, right?"</p><p>Ron took their orders and hurried down the street. He stopped into one of the new Wizarding-Muggle hybrid clothing stores, grabbing a full outfit for Malfoy. They were about the same height but the blonde was hellishly skinny. The sales-witch gave him a weird look at the items he was grabbing but rang them up without comment. Ron then dashed to the food cart, ordering enough food for eight grown men. Malfoy hadn't eaten well in a while and Molly's years of feeding up Harry had rubbed off on Ron. </p><p>※ ※ ※ </p><p>Ron stepped back into the store and dropped Lee and George's lunch on the counter, grateful they had been distracted by a group of small children. Lee was demonstrating their new range of chalks which created moving drawings when used, a poorly drawn cat was looping around a delighted little girls feet on the floor.</p><p>Ron plonked the bag of food on the table in front of Malfoy, pleased to note the man looked up and inhaled deeply. Ron handed Malfoy the bag of clothes, telling him to use a cleaning charms on himself and change so Ron could Vanish the filthy robes he wore.</p><p>Malfoy didn't move, he stared at the bag, "Um, I don't have a wand. It's part of the long story."</p><p>Ron didn't hesitate, he handed his wand over and gestured toward the rows of stock shelves, "Just get behind one of those and give yourself a scrub so you can get into clean things. I think everything should fit, it's probably not your style but it'll do."</p><p>Ron started making a kettle of tea, grabbing plates and cutlery from the cupboard and setting the table while the water boiled. Malfoy appeared as the tea finished steeping, dressed in the soft grey tracksuit bottoms and the thick knit jumper. The new winter boots replaced the tattered loafers he'd been wearing and a thick coat was draped over his arm. Ron was gratified by the sight of Malfoy's hair being a more familiar shade of silver, he looked healthier already.</p><p>"Thank you, Weasley, I've Vanished the old clothing," Draco handed Ron back his wand. </p><p>"Good, now for these, anything valuable in there?" Ron gestured toward the bundle of blankets, Vanishing them when Draco shook his head. "Alright, food first, then long story," Ron handed him a plate, "I don't know if you've had Vietnamese before, 'Mione will pick it up for me when she sees her parents. This is like a pork sandwich but it's really fresh and zesty. That's a soup, very good for you."</p><p>Malfoy cautiously bit into the sandwich, chewing for a moment before eating with gusto. <i>Clearly I made a good choice there,</i> Ron thought. Ron dipped his bánh mì into his phở. Hermione hated when he did that, but she wasn't here to judge. Malfoy copied him, Ron assumed the man thought it was the proper way to consume the food. Ron tried not to smile, Malfoy would be horrified if he knew he was making a gauche move.</p><p>Ron enjoyed his tea and lunch, eating in semi-comfortable silence with his former enemy. Once Draco pushed his plate away, only sipping from his tea, Ron cleared the plates and settled in with a fresh cup.</p><p>"Okay, let's have it all," Ron nodded at Malfoy.</p><p>The blonde man copied Ron's action of getting a new cup of tea before sitting down and leaning forward, placing his elbows on the table, "I suppose you remember the terms of my parole," Ron nodded, Draco continued, "I was to hold down meaningful work for ten years at which time my parole would end and my Gringotts accounts would be returned to me. The Wizengamot took considerable reparations, including property we held, but I have enough left in trust that once parole is up I don't really have to work if I don't want to. At the very least, I can pursue academic studies without concerning myself about steady income."</p><p>Ron waited, Malfoy took a fortifying mouthful of his tea and spoke again, "I found work almost immediately. An old friend of my mother's took pity on me after her death and arranged for me to clean properties he owns. I know what you're thinking but truly, it wasn't that bad. I had a routine and an incredible book I found about cleaning spells. I had a small flat and I could afford to eat. I was fine to eke out my small existence for ten years, I was moderately happy even."</p><p>"I take it things went wrong then," Ron rested his head on his hand, tilting it to get comfortable.</p><p>Malfoy nodded, "A man who had lost his entire family to my crazy aunt and her shitty husband was renting one of the buildings, we never crossed paths previously but I had to change my schedule one day and start at the building earlier than usual. At first I thought he was just content to mock me, high and mighty Malfoy brat reduced to penury and servitude. I went back to my normal schedule, but he kept popping up. About a month ago he confronted me in front of my flat, snapped my wand and threw it into the sewer. Without a wand, I couldn't work. I couldn't afford a new one, my mother's friend did not wish to help me and piss off his wealthy tenant. I lost my job, my flat and I had to sleep on the street. Diagon at least is safer for me than out in the Muggle world."</p><p>Ron absorbed the story for a long time, Draco went back to reading his book. The clock chimed three and Ron jumped up, "I've gotta collect my daughter. C'mon."</p><p>Malfoy gaped at him, "What do you mean, c'mon?"</p><p>Ron grabbed him by the arm, "I mean we've got to bloody go because I have to pick up my daughter. You're not staying here, I don't know how George will react. You're coming home with me, I'm not leaving you defenceless in an alley."</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Ron returned from Shell Cottage with Rose on his hip. He was worried about what they would do next week when Fleur started her new job at Gringotts. Molly and Arthur both had busy lives, Hermione's parents had expanded their dental clinics and were not available to child-mind either. Ron stepped into the warm kitchen of his house and found Malfoy exactly where he had left him.</p><p>"You know you didn't have to sit there and wait," Ron plonked Rose down in her booster seat beside Malfoy and fetched her some snacks from the pantry.</p><p>"I'm a guest in your home, Weasley. It would be rude for me to roam about while you were not present," Malfoy rolled his eyes before turning to look at the small creature beside him, "This is your daughter?"</p><p>Ron placed the handful of crackers down in front of Rose, smiling as she shoved one in her mouth before she gave him a crumb filled grin, "Fank daddy."</p><p>Ron sat down opposite Malfoy, next to Rose, "Yeah, Rosie is two."</p><p>Draco stared at the child before holding out a stiff hand, "Nice to meet you, Rose. I am Draco Malfoy."</p><p>Ron stifled a snigger as Rose stared at the hand before grabbing it and using it to hoist herself out of her seat, jumping into Malfoy's lap and spraying crumbs over him, "Hi Daco Maffy." Rose continued crunching on her snack, ignorant to the uncomfortable man she was using as a chair.</p><p>"Weasley, what is she doing?" Draco whispered, giving Ron a terrified look.</p><p>Ron leaned back and smirked, "She likes you. You should be happy, she doesn't usually like anyone. Still screams the house down if Perce tries to get anywhere near her."</p><p>Malfoy looked mollified, if still a little scared of the small child, "Rose, it's very rude to get your food over somebody."</p><p>Rose looked up at the man and furrowed her little brow, "Sowwy Daco. Bikkit?" Rose held up a half eaten cracker to Malfoy, hope on her sweet face.</p><p>"She wants you to eat it. I usually just pretend and make noises like I am and hide it in my pocket," Ron whispered.</p><p>Draco frowned but took the soggy biscuit, giving Ron an incredulous look, "Yum, yum. Thank you, Rose." Malfoy hid the biscuit in his hand.</p><p>Rose clapped her hands and laughed, "Daco Rosie's fwen?"</p><p>Malfoy softened, "Yeah, I can be your friend."</p><p>Rose clapped again and turned to her father, "More bikkit?"</p><p>Ron shook his head, "No more snacks until dinner, your mum will be home soon and she'll be upset if you don't finish your food."</p><p>Rose pouted, so Draco held out the hidden cracker, "Oh look, you missed a bit." Rose took it with a delighted grin and shoved it in her mouth.</p><p>Ron stood up, gesturing Malfoy to follow, "C'mon, I'll show you the house properly."</p><p>Malfoy looked at the toddler still sitting happily on his lap, "Erm, alright. Hold on tight, Rose." Malfoy hoisted her up until he had both arms around her legs, Rose squealed with delight and grabbed onto his hair. "Ouch, that's really painful. Weasley, help."</p><p>Ron leaned against the kitchen wall, "Place one arm a bit higher, so she can almost use it as a seat - there you go. Other arm around her back. Haven't you held a kid before, Malfoy?"</p><p>Malfoy copied the directions and shook his head, "I've never met a kid. I was supposed to meet Teddy, Aunt Andromeda set it up with mum, but..." Malfoy trailed off and looked sad, Rose pouted and petted his head.</p><p>"But she was murdered and Harry told Andromeda it wasn't safe for Teddy to be around Malfoy's with the danger," Ron finished. Malfoy nodded, Ron took pity and led him into the living room. "Over there is Rosie's toys and books, we have a telly that works on magic - don't know if you've seen a telly, it's like moving pictures but with sound and really long."</p><p>Malfoy stared at the glass fronted appliance with ill disguised wonder, "One of the witches in my building invited me over to tea once, she just had some kind of news broadcast on. It was Muggle, so I didn't know what they were talking about but it seemed very clever the way they got the people to show up."</p><p>Ron smirked, "There's a bathroom off here and the laundry is through the hall beside the stairs, the washer and dryer I'll have to get Hermione to show you, I keep starting fires." Draco looked terrified and followed him up the stairs.</p><p>"Here's Rosie's room," Ron said - rather unnecessarily. Looking around at the soft lilac walls which were covered in hand painted flowers and animals - a gift from Dean and Luna - it was obvious the room was for a child.</p><p>Rose pointed at her stuffed alligator, "Gaddy, he Rosie's fwen."</p><p>Malfoy followed her gesture and nodded, "Very nice, a good friend."</p><p>Ron hid a grin, watching Draco Malfoy try to have adult conversation with his toddler was incredibly funny. He led them down the hall, "Another bathroom in there, that's the linen cupboard, 'Mione's and my room - please don't go in there," Draco nodded seriously, "Here's where you'll sleep."</p><p>Malfoy followed Ron into the small room. A simple desk and chair were under the window, looking out into the yard. The bed was decently sized and very comfortable (Ron had slept on it multiple times in the first year of their marriage). Malfoy looked around and back at Ron, "This is too much, Weasley. You don't have to take me in."</p><p>Ron leaned on the desk and considered what Hermione would say. <i>"Honestly, Ronald. It's been five years since the war and he doesn't even have a wand. Show some kindness."</i> Ron smiled at the pretend Hermione in his head, lecturing him even in her absence. "Look, mate. If you're going to stay here, you need to call me Ron. I can't leave you on the street. You might have been a ferrety git in school but we're not kids anymore and you've been pretty pleasant so far."</p><p>Malfoy sat down on the bed, some kind of emotions warring in his face, "Thank you. I'll help out. I don't have a wand, but I can certainly help tidy up. I can cook the Muggle way too, I learnt from a few books."</p><p>Ron clapped him awkwardly on the shoulder, "Do you want to take some time up here or you want to come downstairs with Rosie and me?"</p><p>Rose struggled to get down from Draco's arms, he set her down gingerly and she ran off, reappearing a few moments later with her stuffed alligator held out to Malfoy, "Daco hab Gaddy. Gaddy Daco fwen."</p><p>Malfoy looked like he was about to cry at the kindness of the small girl, his voice was hoarse as he thanked her, "Thank you, Rose. I'll come downstairs with you, no point sitting up here alone with Gaddy."</p><p>Rose took Malfoy's hand and dragged him downstairs to her toy chest, an amused Ron Weasley following behind them.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Ron had completely forgotten about his wife being unaware of their house guest when he heard the crack of her Apparition in the yard. He'd spent the last two hours keeping a mostly watchful eye on his daughter and the man she had won over. Rose was currently being read a story by Malfoy, who was using alternate voices for the characters to make her laugh. Each giggle from the toddler seemed to relax him further. Ron hurried out the door to greet Hermione.</p><p>"Ron, what's wrong? Oh, what did you do?" Hermione gave him a shrewd look as he rushed to stop her from entering.</p><p>"I met someone today - oh not like that - it's Malfoy. He was sleeping in the alley behind the store and I didn't want to leave him there - you should have seen him 'Mione, enough to make a bloke cry. Anyway so I fed him and talked to him and then I couldn't leave him there and he had no where else to go and so I brought him home and Rosie  loves  him and you should give him a chance he's really alright now. Oh and he doesn't have a wand anyway so he can't hurt anyone and please don't rush in there yelling, he's reading Rosie 'The Rainbow Fish' and she'll cry if you do," Ron's words came out in a flood.</p><p>Hermione tilted her head to the side, squinted at him and raised an eyebrow, "Well, this I've got to see."</p><p>They entered the house, Hermione taking off her outer robe and Banishing it to the laundry. Ron placed her bag on the hook in the hall and led her into the living room. Malfoy's sentence was cut off by a cry from Rose of 'Mama!' and the toddler flinging herself off his lap to greet Hermione.</p><p>"Hello, Rosie. How was your day?" Hermione scooped up her daughter and pressed a kiss to her soft cheek.</p><p>"Flew play wif me, Daddy gib new fwen, Daco!" Rosie wriggled to be put down and raced back over to Malfoy, yanking on his hand to pick her up again. He carefully placed her on the couch beside him, Rose huffed and crawled back onto his lap. "Daco read ranbow fissy!"</p><p>Hermione sat down on the arm chair adjacent to her daughter and Malfoy, Ron chose to sit down next to Malfoy. Hermione was a formidable player in the Wizengamot, Ron would be terrified to face her questioning without support.</p><p>"Ron tells me you've had a bit of bad luck, what happened?" Hermione sat back, face impassive.</p><p>Malfoy explained the story, identical to what he'd told Ron earlier in the day. Ron was nodding vigorously at every point and trying to be supportive.</p><p>Hermione fired off a few questions that yielded nothing contradictory in Malfoy's tale, before leaning back again in her chair to scrutinise the man. Ron twitched in his seat, he wasn't the one being questioned but he was still nervous to mess up. Rose was impatiently shoving the story book back into Draco's face, Malfoy glanced at Hermione and back at Rose before picking his horse, continuing the book. It wasn't until Malfoy finished the story and closed the book that Hermione spoke again.</p><p>"She likes you, Rosie doesn't like anyone usually," Hermione raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Draco tried not to smile, "Yes, Ron told me she doesn't like his older brother much."</p><p>Hermione's eyebrows both shot up, "Ron?"</p><p>Malfoy stumbled over his words, "Er, yes, he told me if I was going to stay here I had to call him Ron."</p><p>Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "You'd better call me Hermione then. You can call Rose by her nickname, Rosie, if you want."</p><p>Malfoy sat up straighter, "Thank you."</p><p>Hermione flapped a hand at him, "You don't have a wand, you can't do too much damage. Looks like Rosie has you wrapped around her finger already, anyway."</p><p>Malfoy flushed and gave Hermione a genuine smile, "She's a very intelligent child. Good taste clearly, if she likes me."</p><p>Hermione actually laughed at his comment, "Well, we'll see about that. Dinner plans, Ronald?" Hermione turned to stare at her husband.</p><p>"Er, just bangers and mash. I got some vegetables from Fleur when I picked up Rosie," Ron stood, Malfoy shadowing him.</p><p>"I'd appreciate it if I could assist, Ron. I can do honeyed carrots too," Malfoy placed Rose on his hip and headed into the kitchen without further comment.</p><p>Hermione gave Ron a surprised look and they followed him into their kitchen. Malfoy had placed Rose in her booster seat and was staring at the cupboards blankly.</p><p>"Something wrong, Malfoy?" Hermione sat at the table.</p><p>"I was going to get started but I don't actually know where anything is," the blonde admitted.</p><p>Ron laughed and started pulling things out, "I know you don't have a wand mate, but I prefer to the prep the easy way." Ron set the potatoes to peel themselves before doing the carrots. He cut them into the chunk size Malfoy had indicated and then let Draco season things his way.</p><p>"Can you set your oven to broil? I haven't used this type before," Malfoy was peering at the controls.</p><p>"No worries, mate. It's this knob here, see the different flame sizes? This one's grill, this one is bake..."</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Malfoy looked exhausted, after cooking dinner he insisted on doing the cleaning up, before reading to Rose for another hour until she started yawning heavily. Ron had gone upstairs and tucked her into bed, the first time in months that she hadn't demanded another story before sleeping. Ron came back to a tense room. He looked askance at Hermione.</p><p>"Draco has asked if he can formally apologise to us," she supplied. Ron sat down next to his wife and waited.</p><p>"Ron, I apologise for my crass comments about your family and their financial situation. I apologise for the actions that my family and I took which resulted in harm to your own. I apologise for judging you before I ever knew you. It's clear to me that it was to my detriment, in less than a day you've already proven to be a more generous person than any I was acquainted with at school," Draco inclined his head to Ron. Ron gave him a small smile in return. "Hermione, I apologise for my comments about your heritage. It became clear to me in our first year that you would always surpass me academically, no matter your bloodline. I hated you for it, my father never let me forget that a witch of non-magical parenting beat me in every class. I apologise for making things difficult for you at every possible opportunity. The kindness and forgiveness you showed at my trial and today is humbling." Malfoy finished and stared at his hands, flushing bright pink.</p><p>Hermione leaned forward and placed a hand on his knee, "Thank you for saying that. We let go of those things a long time ago, but it's good to hear you acknowledge them."</p><p>They changed the topic of conversation, catching Draco up on what they'd been doing for the last five years and chatting about other people from school.</p><p>At quarter to ten Hermione stood up and yawned, "Oh, I'm tired. I have an eight o'clock meeting tomorrow, time for bed. Ron, can you set the wards?" Ron nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Hermione looked back at Malfoy, "We don't get any trouble really, but the first few years after the war people would bother us. Better safe than sorry."</p><p>Hermione and Ron said goodnight to Malfoy, Hermione handing him some toiletries to use before leaving him to his own devices. Ron threw up a one-way Silencing Charm on their door, heading into their en suite and kissing his wife soundly.</p><p>"What was that for?" Hermione smiled and leaned in for a hug.</p><p>"For trusting my instincts," Ron teased and kissed her again.</p><p>They showered and prepared for bed, cuddling up under their duvet together.</p><p>"I'm glad you took a chance on talking to him, I'm really proud of you for that. He needed someone to give him help," Hermione yawned, snuggling in to Ron's chest.</p><p>Ron sighed and then spoke, "Hey, can you check out his parole tomorrow? Ten years without access to his family money and now he has no wand he can't really make any income. He could go Muggle but wasn't he supposed to contribute to wizarding society? I don't think he was allowed to work in a Muggle business."</p><p>Hermione agreed with Ron. Ron Weasley slept well that night, the deep sleep of a man who does the right thing by his family and by others. Perhaps he would not have slept so well if he knew what was to come of his decision.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>"Goodbye Ron, love you. Rosie give mummy a kiss. Have a good day, Draco, I'll check on your parole terms and see what I can do," Hermione called out as she raced out the door.</p><p>Ron kissed her on her way past, turning back to his breakfast and the morning Prophet. Draco was eating his oatmeal and arguing with Rose to finish hers too. Rose had insisted on eating the same thing as Malfoy, despite both Ron and Hermione insisting she would not like it. "Daco hab omeal, Rosie hab omeal!" Rose had started to throw a tantrum so Ron readily agreed, Hermione rolling her eyes at her husband.</p><p>Draco was about to give up when he had an idea, "Say, Ron, do you have any berries?"</p><p>Ron looked up from his newspaper, "Yeah, mate. In the fridge."</p><p>Malfoy rifled through the fridge, emerging triumphant with a bowl of strawberries. He sliced them up and placed some on his oatmeal. "Mmm, strawberries are very good. Do you like them, Rose?"</p><p>Rose looked greedily at the red and pink fruit flecking Draco's bowl, "Rosie hab stobebbies?"</p><p>Draco shook his head, "Only if you eat them with your oatmeal."</p><p>Rose stared down at her creamy mush and back at Draco's bowl with colour, "Rosie eat omeal an stobebbies!"</p><p>Malfoy cut up a few in small pieces and mixed them into her bowl, Rose happily spooning the pinkish mixture into her mouth, "Rosie lub stobebby."</p><p>Ron stared at him agape, "She never eats oatmeal."</p><p>Draco shrugged, "She thinks what I have is special therefore she wants it. Slytherin tactic."</p><p>Ron laughed, "Draco Malfoy, king of Slytherin is using his wiles to get my daughter to eat healthy food. Whatever works."</p><p>Ron stopped laughing when a graceful silver wolf bounded into the kitchen, the shining Patronus delivering a message in a lilting accent, <i>"Ron, apologies, I cannot watch Rose today. My fazzer 'as 'ad an 'eart attack. William and I are 'eaded to their 'ome in France. I will let you know 'is condition when I can."</i></p><p>"Shit. Oh no, Rosie don't repeat that," Ron panicked, "George is taking today off, he's not well. Mum and Dad aren't free." Ron started pacing in the kitchen.</p><p>Draco cleaned up the oatmeal Rose had managed to drip down her top and cleared his throat, "Erm, I can watch her. I was going to be here all day anyway, you can ward up the house when you leave so we're safe. Is there some way I can reach you or Hermione in an emergency though?"</p><p>Ron stopped pacing, "Are you sure? I mean Rose clearly likes you and I don't think you'd do anything to hurt her, but she's a handful."</p><p>Draco shrugged, "Gotta earn my keep somehow. She's lovely, I'm sure we'll be fine. Perhaps you should notify Gr-Hermione though, in case she has any objections?"</p><p>Ron nodded, "Good idea. <i>Expecto Patronum</i>. Go tell Hermione that Fleur's father has had a heart attack, Draco is going to watch Rose for the day. The house will be warded if she decides to come home for lunch." The terrier bounded away through the wall.</p><p>Moments later, a silver otter appeared, <i>"No worries, Ron. I won't have time to come home for lunch. We've got a set of George's mirrors upstairs in the bottom dresser, he gave them to you when I was going to have to go away to the I.W.P. and would be restricted in communication methods, remember?"</i></p><p>Ron headed upstairs and pulled out the box Hermione had mentioned and hurried back down to the kitchen, "Right, so you just hold it and look into it and say <i>Disputatio</i>. You don't need a wand or anything. My mirror will chime and let me know you need to talk to me. They're paired so you'll only be able to reach me."</p><p>Draco went into the lounge and successfully connected the spell, Ron's mirror giving a chime before Draco appeared, "Can you hear me?"</p><p>Ron grinned into the mirror, "And I can see you too, so if Rose does anything you can show me."</p><p>Draco walked back into the kitchen, "How do you end the spell?"</p><p>"<i>Silentium</i>. Alright, Rose usually needs a nap about one or so after lunch. Don't let her snack too much, no matter how much she begs. If you can't get me on the mirror, try The Burrow on the Floo. Mum will be at home after lunch or so. I'll keep the mirror in my pocket though," Ron grabbed a few things and kissed Rose on the forehead, "Rosie, Draco is going to look after you today. Be really good, okay?"</p><p>Rose was watching Malfoy wash their dishes up and turned to give her father a wide eyed innocent look, "Rosie alway good!"</p><p>Ron grinned at her, "Sure you are, baby girl. Alright, I've got to run or the shop will open late. Thank you again, Malfoy, life saver!"</p><p>Draco called out after Ron, "Draco! Bye, Ron."</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Mid morning Rose grew bored of playing with her toys and started to get moody. Draco had no real experience with children so was unsure what do. He didn't remember being her age, the earliest age he remembered was about five and he had a tutor by then. He looked at the toddler, she was too young to learn to read or write properly, but he could still try and teach her things.</p><p>Draco headed to the kitchen and grabbed some of her crackers and returned to the living area where he laid out a few things, "Rose, what is this?" He pointed at the alligator.</p><p>"Gaddy!" Rose exclaimed, clapping her hands.</p><p>Draco smiled, "Yes, Gaddy is an alligator. Can you say that? All-i-ga-tor."</p><p>Rose frowned at him, "Allygada."</p><p>Draco applauded her, "One more time, you'll get a biscuit. All-i-ga-tor."</p><p>Rose looked at Gaddy and back at Draco, "Alligado."</p><p>Draco smiled, it was an improvement, "Here is your reward." He gave Rose one of the crackers. "Do you want to try once more, for fun? Alligator?"</p><p>Rose crunched the cracker and gave Draco a wide smile, "Alligado!" Rose looked very pleased with herself.</p><p>"That's very good, Rose. We'll try the next one once you finish your biscuit, alright?"</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Ron returned home, weary and covered in ink from the Exploding Inkwell he'd upset when trying to find the stock ledger. He'd only heard from Malfoy once, during his lunch break. In between Rose loudly singing some kind of made up song Malfoy had confirmed all was well and he'd convinced her to eat two pieces of carrot alongside her cheese sandwich.</p><p>Ron entered the kitchen to find it empty, so he headed into the living room. Malfoy was curled up on the couch reading a Potions textbook to Rose. Ron leaned over the back of the couch, "Not exactly her level of reading, is it?"</p><p>Draco started, not having heard Ron enter the house. Rose stood on Draco's lap to give her father a kiss hello. "Hi, Daddy!"</p><p>Ron leapt over the back of the couch, a soft fwump sounding as he landed, "Is Draco reading you a book, love?"</p><p>Rose sat back down and pointed to the plant on the page, "Potin book, Daddy. Dis womwod."</p><p>Ron looked up at Malfoy, "What have you been up to all day?"</p><p>Draco closed the book, placing it on the coffee table, "We played for some of the morning and then Rose got bored, so I came up with a game. Then we had some lunch - you were right, she went down like a sack pretty much as soon as she'd finished her food. She woke up an hour or so ago and we've been reading this textbook. I hope you don't mind, I helped myself. You have a good selection and I needed something to do while she slept."</p><p>Ron shrugged, "'Mione's books mate, you're welcome to read them. She buys them and doesn't get enough down time to read them. How'd you end up reading it to Rose?"</p><p>"I heard her wake up so I went and brought her down here and she saw it on the table and asked me to read it to her. I told her she wouldn't like it but she did have fun. There's a lot of nice drawings in this," Draco scratched his neck and Rose slipped off the couch to get Gaddy.</p><p>"Daddy, Gaddy alligado!" Rose shoved Gaddy into Ron's lap and yanked on his robe to be picked up again.</p><p>"Have you been teaching her?" Ron eyed Malfoy.</p><p>The man immediately slumped, "Sorry. I know she's young, I just wasn't sure how else to entertain her. Instead of a morning snack I showed her a few toys and we worked on her vocabulary. She got a snack any time she improved."</p><p>Ron laughed, "No, I'm not mad. Just surprised, we try to teach her things but by the time we get home she just wants to play with us. Hermione was looking into a nursery school for her, Muggle, they teach them reading and stuff, but they won't take her until she's four."</p><p>Draco relaxed and Ron showed him how to work the television. Hermione arrived home as they were finishing up 'Monsters Inc.' - the movie had befuddled Malfoy completely but Rose had enjoyed it.</p><p>"Hello, hello. How was everyone's day? Was Rosie a handful?" Hermione flopped into the armchair and accepted a lap full of Rose.</p><p>"Hi Mummy. Rosie good!"</p><p>"Rosie, why don't you and Draco show Mummy what you learnt today?" Ron nudged Draco in the arm.</p><p>Rose climbed down and put her alligator on the table. Draco grabbed 'The Rainbow Fish', 'Dinosaur Roar!' and a few crackers.</p><p>"Okay Rose, what is this?" Draco pointed to Gaddy.</p><p>"Gaddy alligado!" Rose held out a hand for a cracker, Malfoy complied with a smirk.</p><p>Rose happily crunched on her cracker until Draco pointed to the first book, "Rose, who is this?"</p><p>"Ranbow fish!" Rose accepted her second cracker.</p><p>"Wow, Rosie. Mummy is very proud. What about the last one?" Hermione queried.</p><p>Rose looked to Draco, he prompted, "Rose, what is this?"</p><p>Rose yelled out, "DINOSAR RAR!"</p><p>Hermione and Ron both shrieked in pretend fear, delighting Rose and getting a chuckle out of Malfoy.</p><p>"Bikkit, Daco?" Rose held out her hand.</p><p>"Yes, well done, you've done really well," Draco smiled.</p><p>Rose sat down to eat her cracker and play with her alligator.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>"You've got a good way with her, Draco," Hermione settled into the couch beside him with a glass of wine, handing him one also.</p><p>Malfoy thanked her and smiled, "She's a great kid. I mean, I don't know any kids, but she's still probably the best one."</p><p>Ron joined them with a beer and a cupcake, "Mmph. You wanna look after her more regularly?"</p><p>Draco stared at Ron, "Really? You'd let me look after her?"</p><p>Ron shrugged, "You get along with her, she listens to you. So long as you don't start teaching her any Dark magic or blood purity crap, I think it's a good fit. We definitely need the help during the week. On weekends you can do whatever you like, visit friends."</p><p>Draco snorted, "I don't have any friends."</p><p>"Oh, that can't be true," Hermione frowned.</p><p>Malfoy shrugged, "Pansy and Theo ran off to Europe together and married, haven't heard from them since. Blaise distanced himself and he's doing very well in the finance sector. Goyle is in Azkaban after it came out that he - well you know the things he did to people. Crabbe died. I didn't really talk to anyone else."</p><p>Hermione gave him a kind smile, "Well, what about after Hogwarts, you said you had friend in your building?"</p><p>"Yeah. She was my friend until one of the other neighbours told her who I was, she was a Muggle-born witch from Australia who moved here, so she didn't really recognise me from the war stuff. We haven't spoken since she told me that being my friend would jeopardise her career, I respected her enough to let it be," Malfoy took a slug from his glass to avoid the sad looks Hermione and Ron were giving him.</p><p>"I'm sorry you've been so lonely, mate. Least now you've got three people to talk to. Rosie probably has the most interesting things to say though," Ron grinned, trying to keep the conversation light.</p><p>"How about we watch a film? Not a kids one this time, I've got a few new ones today. 'Two Weeks Notice' is apparently good," Hermione piped up.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>A week living with the Granger-Weasley's had passed before Draco knew it. Friday was a good day, Rose was able to say 'alligator' and 'dinosaur' properly, though she'd gone back to 'ranbow fissy'. Draco would try 'Rainbow Fish' again next week with some new things. Rose was colouring at the kitchen table, telling Draco about the drawing she was doing of him taking her to the zoo. Rose could say zoo, although she yelled it each time as if so excited to say it she couldn't hold it in.</p><p>Draco was placing a marinated chicken with vegetables in the oven when the Floo buzzed. He placed the food in the oven, setting the timer and picked up Rose, "C'mon Rosie, it's probably Mummy or Daddy."</p><p>Sitting down on the hearth, Draco waved a hand to answer the Floo. His blood ran cold when instead of Ron or Hermione, Molly Weasley stepped through, wand drawn.</p><p>"M-Mrs. Weasley, nice to see you," Draco stammered out.</p><p>"Rose, step away from him now," Mrs. Weasley ordered.</p><p>"No nanna, Daco Rosie's fwen!" Rose clung to his neck.</p><p>"Rosie, please listen to your grandmother, she is asking you nicely," Draco wheedled.</p><p>"NO! NO! DACO!" Rose started screaming and clinging to Draco's shirt harder.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley lowered her wand, "Rosie, nanna needs to talk to Draco. You should go play with your toys."</p><p>Rose clung harder to Draco and buried her head in his shoulder. He patted her back, "Okay, Rosie, how about we go to the kitchen and you keep drawing the zoo and I'll let you have some strawberries, yes?"</p><p>Rose lifted her head slightly, "Stobebbies?"</p><p>Draco nodded and smiled, "Yes, shall we share with nanna?"</p><p>Rose perked up, "Okay, stobebbies!"</p><p>Draco slowly got up, keeping an eye on Mrs. Weasley, who watched him just as closely. He placed Rose back onto her chair with care and headed over to the fridge. Draco placed the bowl of strawberries on the table, out of Rose's reach and plucked the stem and leaves off of two before cutting them into quarters and placing them in front of Rose. "There we are, strawberries as promised. I'm just going to talk to your nanna, you keep drawing okay?"</p><p>Mrs. Weasley watched the event with an inscrutable look, before pointing him to sit opposite Rose and bustling into the kitchen to make tea. She placed the steaming kettle down and served herself a cup. There were several moments of tense silence before she broke it, "So my son was telling the truth. You're his live in nanny now."</p><p>Draco nodded, speaking overly politely, "Yes, ma'am. Ron has changed my life in a few short days."</p><p>Mrs. Weasley scoffed, "You don't have to call me ma'am. He told me you don't have a wand. I didn't believe him until I noticed you didn't draw one on me and you've been doing everything by hand for Rose."</p><p>"Yes, it was snapped a month or so ago by an angry victim of Death Eaters. I can't afford to replace it at present. Hermione and Ron have been kind enough to let me stay with them, so I don't really need one right now. Ron wards the house from threats before he goes to work and I have a mirror to reach him in an emergency. Everything else in the house works the Muggle way and I can answer the Floo wandlessly," Draco sipped his tea politely, only turning away when Rose called for his attention.</p><p>"Daco, no stobebbies!" Rose gestured in front of her.</p><p>"Alright, I'll get you some more," he prepared them and placed them in front of her, "Rose, can you try to say straw-berry?"</p><p>Rose scrunched up her face in concentration, "Strobebby."</p><p>Draco smiled, "Good enough for now, we'll try again tomorrow."</p><p>Rose gave him a red grin and dribbled strawberry juice on her picture.</p><p>"You're very good with her," Mrs. Weasley commented.</p><p>"Thank you, she's a great kid. Very intelligent. I can tell she's Hermione's daughter," Draco said.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley sniffed, "And what do you think she got from Ron?"</p><p>Draco smiled, "She's very kind, asked me to be her friend right away. She's also very mischievous, reminds me a lot of her father when we were in school."</p><p>Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at her granddaughter, "I see so much of Ron in her."</p><p>Draco offered another cup of tea to the woman and when she declined he set about washing the cups up. The oven chimed, Draco warned Rose to stay in her chair and added the garlic cloves and pearl onions to the tray.</p><p>"You cook for them too?" Mrs. Weasley sounded surprised.</p><p>"Yes, sometimes. It's a fair split of who makes dinner. Ron made a lovely lasagne last night," Draco pushed the tray back into the oven.</p><p>"Sunya!" Rose exclaimed.</p><p>"No more for you, you had a lot of it for lunch," Draco waggled a finger at Rose.</p><p>Rose pouted at Draco but he held firm and offered her another strawberry as a compromise.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley finally tucked her wand away, "You're good for her. I won't pretend to forget your past, but I'll give you a chance to prove yourself."</p><p>Draco and Mrs. Weasley - she told him after an hour to call her Molly - spent the rest of the afternoon discussing Molly's charity work. Draco was very impressed to learn she headed up no less than four separate charities set up in the wake of the war. Ron was apologetic when he returned home, having forgotten to warn Draco that Molly might turn up after he told George, Molly and Arthur who was filling in for Fleur. Molly stayed for dinner at Hermione's invitation, Arthur being stuck at a Ministry function until late.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Hermione and Ron announced Saturday morning that they were going to Diagon Alley and they wanted Draco to come. Draco was wary of appearing in such a public place with the pair, trying to convince Hermione that the Prophet would run something provocative and unseemly. Ron told Draco that the Prophet could print whatever trash it wanted, but that they really wanted him to join them. Draco finally agreed when Rose gave him a sad look and asked if he 'Play in Dagon?'</p><p>Ron led them down the street quickly, Hermione clutching his hand and staying level with Draco, who was holding Rose to his chest. He wasn't using her to shield himself, she was his source of comfort. Rose pointed to multiple things and Draco told her what they were, Rose trying to copy his words as best she could. Draco followed Hermione into a shop without seeing the signage, only realising where he was when a soft voice welcomed him.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy, good to see you alive and well. Who is this young lady? A bit small for a wand, but she has very curious magic indeed," Mr. Ollivander showed no signs of disconcertion about the group in his shop.</p><p>Ron gave Draco a sheepish look, "You need a wand, mate."</p><p>Hermione wasn't as soft as her husband when it came to practicality versus feelings, she gave Draco a look that would have made McGonagall proud, "You absolutely are getting a wand, Draco. What if something happens when we're not home and you have to Apparate Rose away to safety or defend her from attack?"</p><p>Draco wilted under Hermione's glare, "You're right. Mr. Ollivander, I apologise for your treatment at the hands of my family."</p><p>"None of that, you were a boy. Now, I don't think your previous wand was quite right for you anymore - am I correct in stating it worked for you but never quite the same after Mr. Potter borrowed it?" Mr. Ollivander was already digging through shelves.</p><p>"Yes, sir. While the wand worked enough for me to get by, I lost some of the delicacies I had when performing Charms," Draco confirmed.</p><p>Hermione reached for Rose, "You'll need your hands free, you can have her back when you've got a wand," she smiled at Draco, whose face betrayed his loss at the child being taken from him.</p><p>Mr. Ollivander thrust a wand into Draco's hand, "Twelve inch, mahogany, unicorn tail, quite rigid." Draco hadn't even raised his hand before it was snatched away, "No, no. Wrong."</p><p>Fifteen minutes went by with wand after wand discarded before Mr. Ollivander yelled, "Ten inches, willow, swishy with dragon heartstring!"</p><p>Draco had never expected to get a wand again and certainly not one that responded better than his first wand. He sent multicoloured butterflies across the room to Rose, each with a different pattern and shape. </p><p>"Excellent, perfect fit. Bit of an insecure person for willow, but with potential to become great," Mr. Ollivander either did not realise or did not care that his words caused Draco to flush with shame.</p><p>Ron paid for the wand and they headed back into the alley. Draco stowed the wand in his robe, unaccustomed to carrying one, he didn't feel the need to wear the holster Ron had purchased. He happily took Rose back from Hermione and resumed their game of identifying things as they meandered down the street. Ron wanted to show Draco Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Draco had never actually been into the shop portion.</p><p>George greeted them with a terrifying smile, prodding Malfoy every time he made a joke like they were best of friends. Hermione finally cut in, "George, that's enough. You're scaring Draco. He's Rose's nanny and he lives with us and we like him so cut it out or else-"</p><p>George held up placating hands, "My apologies, Hermione. I just thought I'd make some jokes, welcome him to the family. In case you hadn't figured it out yet, Hermione's the scary one out of the two."</p><p>Draco tried not to smile and eyed Hermione warily, "I'll never forget her right hook, pretty sure she broke my nose."</p><p>Hermione sniffed, "Well, you did deserve it at the time."</p><p>Ron chortled, "Oh Godric, I forgot you punched him too. Have I told you today how much I love you?"</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and smiled, "Yes, yes. Everyone's punched Malfoy the snotty Pureblood in the face, it's very funny."</p><p>Rose piped up, "Rosie punk Daco?"</p><p>Hermione immediately scowled at the men, "Don't teach her that! No, Rosie, we don't punch people. Very naughty."</p><p>The men laughed, Rose clapping and laughing too when Hermione broke and giggled.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>
  <i>July, 2003</i>
</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Hermione and Ron had asked him if he could watch Rose Friday night so that they could have a date night. He'd readily agreed, promising Rose movies and whatever dinner she wanted because she cried that she wanted a 'day night' too.</p><p>Hermione and Ron left just after six for their dinner reservations, Hermione scolding Ron for spoiling his appetite by sneaking tastes of the pasta Draco was cooking on the stove. Draco shooed them out of the house and congratulated them on their wedding anniversary.</p><p>Draco cleaned up the remnants of the pumpkin macaroni and cheese he'd made for Rose, smiling at the toddler who was drawing another picture of Draco. It was a yellow blob with black eyes and no body, but he appreciated the artwork all the same.</p><p>Draco settled Rose on the couch, selecting 'Winnie the Pooh' for them to watch and placing the tape in. He ran upstairs to grab Gaddy for Rose, Summoning a blanket from the linen cupboard and grabbing a pillow from her bed he ran downstairs to the Floo flaring green. Draco froze when he remembered his wand - upstairs on Rose's bed where he'd thrown it after grabbing the blanket. </p><p>Bright green eyes and black hair swam into his field of vision before a curse slammed into his chest, throwing him back into the coffee table. The last thing Draco heard before he blacked out was Rose's scream.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Ron raised his glass to Hermione, "Happy anniversary, my love."</p><p>Hermione clinked her glass gently to his, "Another year of not murdering you completed," she winked at him.</p><p>They had just ordered their food and another round of drinks when Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom stopped by their table with a hearty, "Congratulations!"</p><p>Hermione and Ron thanked them and fell into an easy conversation and caught up with them about what they'd been up to. Hannah had taken over the Leaky Cauldron and was trying to change the dingy interior and dismal drink selection, "I've got some great new wines in. That reminds me, I saw Harry this afternoon. He bought a few bottles and said he was going to see you and celebrate him coming home early."</p><p>Hermione farewelled the pair when Ron spotted their meals, tucking into their plates with gusto. Hermione took a sip of her wine and froze, "Ron. Ron we haven't warned Harry."</p><p>Ron shrugged, mouthful of steak, "It's fine, 'Mione. We'll tell him tomorrow and-" Ron was interrupted by a large stag Patronus charging their table.</p><p><i>"Hermione, Ron you have to come now. Something's wrong with Rose, Malfoy's broken into your house. I can't find any of your family here. Come quickly!"</i> Harry's shout disturbed all the people around them.</p><p>Hermione threw far too many Galleons down on the table and gripped her husband's hand, forcibly Apparating them to their home. "I didn't Splinch you? Oh, shit, Ron." There was unearthly screaming coming from their house, violent lights and crashing noises.</p><p>Ron pushed in front of Hermione, the sight greeting them was horrifying. Harry was outside of a large purple bubble, sending spell after spell at it to try and force his way through. Malfoy was lying limp; black, blue and bloody and broken looking in the wreckage of their coffee table. Rose was crouching over his chest, screaming and crying at the nexus of the purple bubble, lightning flashing around her and smashing their belongings where it jumped through the bubble.</p><p>Hermione stumbled forward, "Rosie! Rosie stop, it's Mummy, let me see Draco!" </p><p>Rose sobbed and hiccuped, the bubble popping and the lightning fading. Ron rushed forward and scooped her up, Hermione grabbed for Draco's wrist. She turned to Ron, "I've got to go." She Disapparated with a pop, Malfoy disappearing with her.</p><p>Ron turned to Harry, hand over Rose's ear and her other pushed into his chest, he hissed quietly, "Get the fuck out of my house." Harry opened his mouth to argue but Ron cut him off, "You came in here uninvited, not knowing why a strange person was in our house with our daughter - your goddaughter - and your first instinct was to blow him through a piece of furniture in front of her. Get out, now. We'll speak to you once we know the damage you've done."</p><p>Harry turned on the spot and Disapparated, Ron shifted to survey the living room. <i>Shit,</i> he thought, <i>I need help</i>. Ron sent his Patronus to his mother, waiting only five minutes before she arrived. </p><p>"Ron - oh my sweet goddess Circe. What's happened?" Molly was staring at the room in horror.</p><p>Ron handed her a now sniffling Rose, "Harry came over unexpectedly while Hermione and I were out for our anniversary."</p><p>Molly winced, "You'd not gotten to tell him about Draco, yet?" </p><p>Ron shook his head, "You know Harry, curse first, ask questions later. Problem is he did it in front of Rose. Her magic went haywire trying to keep Harry away from her and Draco. Hermione's taken Draco to the hospital, he wasn't conscious when we got here. Can you keep an eye on Rose and see if you can get a hold of Dad to help you patch up this lot," he gestured to about the room, "I've got to get to Hermione."</p><p>Molly kissed him on the cheek, "Go, go. I'll look after things here. Give Draco our best, will you?"</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Ron paced in the hallway, getting angrier and more scared with each step. Hermione was curled up in the single chair available, staring at the room where their friend was being treated.</p><p>A healer exited the room, covered in sweat, "We've got him stable. It was a hell of a curse he took, we had to contact the Aurors. Turns out it is a new one they've come up with that combines Petrificus Totalus with Bombarda. Ridiculous, they didn't even consult our spell damage team to see what the consequences of their curse might be. Draco has some burns to his chest where the curse hit, it destroyed not only his ear drums but his sinus too. He's got about twenty-six broken bones and we weren't able to save his left kidney. He'll be here for some time, perhaps a week or two? I've organised a rotation of 12 healers to take shifts healing every two hours. It's a lot of magic needed, but we need to do it quickly or he won't survive. With the plan we've made I'm confident we can help him get to a full recovery. I also am required now to advise you that due to him experiencing a significant and traumatic magical injury, he isn't allowed to be discharged without seeing one of our Mind Healers. New rule, after the war."</p><p>Hermione smiled weakly, "One of the ones I pushed through."</p><p>The healer gave her a return smile, "I think it's fantastic, not enough emphasis is placed on mental health in our world. It's slowly changing though. I'll be back in the morning to start again, Healer Brocord is taking over the shift, she's got two of her seniors coming in to relieve my guys."</p><p>Hermione thanked him and Ron shook his hand without a word. Hermione turned into Ron's chest for comfort, a sob wracking her chest. She cried for a time before wiping her eyes.</p><p>"They won't let us in to see him tonight, not with so much work to do. We should go home and see Rose, we'll come back in the morning," Hermione was subdued.</p><p>Ron grunted in agreement and followed his wife into the Floo.</p><p>Molly and Arthur startled awake when Hermione and Ron arrived home, they were dozing on the couch. Hermione greeted them with a hug, Ron hung back and thanked them for sorting out the house.</p><p>"Not too much trouble, though Rose had another tantrum when I told her Draco wasn't able to put her to bed. Blew out the windows on the top floor but Arthur put them to rights again," Molly gave a small smile, "Powerful little thing. I had to read her the driest textbook to get her to sleep."</p><p>Ron finally relaxed a little, "Yes, Malfoy has got her into the Hogwarts books before she's even old enough to read herself." Ron's voice broke, "Godric, this is my fault." He wept on his wife's shoulder. Hermione clutched him to her and shook her head at Molly and Arthur, who left quietly via the Floo.</p><p>"C'mon, let's get to bed Ron. We need to sleep at least a little so we can get back to the hospital in the morning," Hermione coaxed Ron up the stairs, warding the house as she went and - for the first time ever - removing Harry Potter from their wards. </p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Hermione bundled Rose into a warm jumper and leggings; it was cold on the spell damage floor. Ron was speaking to George at the shop, so Hermione left for St. Mungo's alone, backpack filled with everything she could think of to entertain Rose over her shoulder.</p><p>She greeted Healer Brocord, who was handing the shift back over to the healer from the night before, Healer Michaels. Healer Brocord was a squat little witch, though her presence was as commanding as the very tall Healer Michaels.</p><p>"Nasty bloody business, dickhead Aurors doing dickhead things. Oh, child. Sorry baby girl, you have to learn at some point that men think with their wand between their legs. Last time I saw anything like this was when the terrorists took out our twin towers in oh-one," Brocord shook her head scornfully.</p><p>"You're American?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Brooklyn born and raised. MACUSA gave us permission to join the search and rescue, healing as best we could. No-majs - your Muggles - they don't always respond to magic healing though and when the damage is this bad..." She trailed off and looked at Draco's door sadly, "No young man should be in my ward with injuries like these. From law enforcement none the less!" The witch left and Hermione was left with Healer Michaels.</p><p>"He's doing better, you can sit in the room with him today while we work, I'll create an exclusion zone for you," he gestured to the door and Hermione followed him in. Her breath caught when she saw Draco, unrecognisable under the layers of bruising and stasis spells. Healer Michaels immediately pushed her into a chair, "Breathe, now. C'mon you need to breathe. I know it's awful."</p><p>Hermione was trying to cry silently, Rose brushing the tears that were dripping from her jaw, "No, mummy. No cwy. Daco okay, Rosie gib kiss."</p><p>Hermione sobbed and laughed, the sob tickling her nose, "You're right, Rosie. You'll give him a kiss and he'll wake up. Just like Snow White."</p><p>Ron joined her after an hour, his jaw tight as he stared at the healers working. Rose was happily drawing pictures for Draco on the Conjured rug, telling Hermione and Ron stories of the adventures they went on to the shop and the zoo and nanna's house.</p><p>Ron didn't say anything until the healers took a break, "I didn't realise. I didn't think. I didn't think Harry would do <i>this</i>. Thought maybe he'd be a bit suspicious and cranky. Oh, fuck, what if something goes wrong and they can't save him. How will we explain to Rose? What will we do? He's family, 'Mione." Ron's tears spilled down his long nose, dropping onto his wife's hand clasped in his.</p><p>"We've got to believe, like Rose, that he'll be okay. He has to be okay." Hermione kept up the mantra until they left in the late afternoon, no real progress given to them by the healers except that Draco's sinus had been repaired and that was making it easier for him to breathe.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Ron and Hermione joined the Weasley family for a subdued lunch several days later. Rose was playing with Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter. Fleur was entertaining the girls with her wolf Patronus dancing and stalking around and chasing the magpie George had called forth. </p><p>Hermione was reading through Draco's medical file, granted via her nagging Kingsley to use his powers as Minister to procure it. Hermione had kept herself busy, drafting and pushing through a law - effective immediately - holding all Ministry departments legally accountable for created charms, curses and spells. All new patents had to be investigated and a report prepared by a panel of independent healers. The spell Harry had used was now listed as illegal and no longer allowed for use by Aurors except for in cases of national security.</p><p>Ron and George were sitting on the couch, George going through all the inappropriate jokes he knew trying to crack Ron. "C'mon Ron, Draco loved that one when he heard it." Ron was still consumed with guilt, despite the entire family trying to convince him he could not have known that Harry would react so violently. </p><p>Only Ginny scoffed at the lot of them; she and Draco had a funny relationship where she swore she hated him but would confide her every secret in him. "Of course Harry acted like an idiot. He's an Auror, been on violent cases for months. He comes into your love nest, confronted with a bloke he hasn't seen in years that has a Dark Mark and bam, Harry recreates sixth year." </p><p>Hermione scolded Ginny for her words, it had sent Ron into another spiral of guilt and blame. Neither she nor Ron had been able to speak to Harry yet. George had intervened for them when Harry turned up at Wheezes, stating to give them some space.</p><p>Hermione had just accepted a cup of tea from Molly when the crack of Apparition outside made her drop the cup, she felt the magic before she saw him. Harry opened the door as Hermione said, "Fleur, take Rose upstairs. Ward the room."</p><p>Hermione stood, wand drawn, the rest of the family copying her movement. Harry gave her a look of complete heartbreak as Fleur raced Rose and Victoire upstairs; wolf and magpie following close behind. </p><p>"Do you really think I'd hurt her?" Harry's face went from hurt to anger.</p><p>"No, I think if she sees you and I get angry with you she will blow The Burrow apart. It took Arthur and Molly hours to fix our house and then later that night Rose blew out the windows," Hermione snapped back.</p><p>Harry dropped his wand on the table and slumped into a chair, "You've blocked me from your house." His face crumpled and he sniffled.</p><p>"George, take Ron home. I don't think he's quite ready for this conversation," Hermione gave George a pained smile. Ron was shaking and his face was white with rage. George saluted her and pulled Ron into the Floo. </p><p>Harry watched the pair go and stared back at the stony faces of Hermione, Bill, Ginny, Molly and Arthur.</p><p>Bill stood abruptly, "Hermione, I'm not ready for this conversation either. I'll be upstairs with the girls." Ginny followed him up the stairs with a dismissive wave to Harry.</p><p>Harry gaped at them, "Everyone's upset about this? What the hell is going on?"</p><p>Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled sharply, "Harry, I appreciate we didn't tell you what was going on - because you were unreachable for work - but when you arrived did you happen to notice that all of our wards were secure? That Draco was alone with our child? That Rose was quite happy on the couch and a children's movie was on the telly? Did any of that trigger your Auror brain into thinking, gee, Hermione and Ron sure trust this guy?"</p><p>Harry looked down at the table and flushed, "I didn't sense any other adults in the house and Rose was on the couch and then Malfoy stepped into my view and I reacted."</p><p>Hermione glared at him, "Was Draco holding his wand?"</p><p>Harry evaded the question, "Well, I couldn't see a wand."</p><p>Hermione raised her voice, "What was he holding, Harry?"</p><p>Harry argued back, "I couldn't see that he didn't have a wand, Hermione."</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE HOLDING, HARRY?" Hermione stood up, the lights in the kitchen flickering.</p><p>"A pillow, a toy and a blanket," Harry spat bitterly.</p><p>Hermione slouched back into her seat, "He's our nanny. Ron found him in the alley behind the shop five months ago, homeless and wandless. We took him in and he's shown every single day that he belongs in our house. Rose loves him. The family loves him. We love him, Harry."</p><p>Harry stared at her incredulously, "You can't be serious. Draco 'Death to Mudbloods' Malfoy."</p><p>Hermione glared at him, "He has not used that word once in our home, not even when he apologised to me. I'll thank you not to use it now in a sentence addressing him."</p><p>Harry turned to Molly and Arthur, "You can't be serious. He was the reason Bill was attacked!"</p><p>Molly stiffly addressed Harry, "He has apologised to all of us, individually and genuinely. He's a lovely young man," Molly was angry now.</p><p>Harry grit his teeth, "Molly, you've an enormous heart with capacity to love anyone-"</p><p>Molly stood up, "When I took my granddaughter - crying her eyes out - up to bed that night do you know what I found? Draco's wand, on her bed. He'd left it there, not thinking he'd need it in his own home." Molly stormed out of the room, Arthur on her tail.</p><p>Harry stood up, "I think he's done on a number on the lot of you. I'll come talk to you again when you see sense."</p><p>Hermione raised her wand again, "You'll come nowhere near this family without an invitation. Look at the anger here. George lost Fred and he adores Draco. Do you trust his judgement? Bill likes Draco, because he has proven trustworthy when they need help with Victoire. He's meshed into this family. I'm sorry you didn't get to see it, you couldn't help being undercover for six months. But you have physically torn someone we care about apart, only by the grace of expert healers that Draco even survived the first night. I will owl you when we're ready to talk to you."</p><p>Harry looked torn between arguing with Hermione and bursting into tears, before he angrily stormed out of the kitchen, Disapparating when he hit the garden. Hermione collapsed into her chair, dropped her head and arms onto the table and sobbed.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Ten days into Draco's convalescence, Hermione woke Ron up before sunrise with a shout, "He's awake!" The family didn't bother with dressing, throwing robes over pyjamas, grabbing Rose a single book and a bag of crackers and charging into the ward. Healer Brocord greeting them with a wave.</p><p>"He's groggy, but he's communicative. The first thing he asked about was Rose," she held open the door and they piled into the room, Hermione holding a struggling Rose.</p><p>"Daco! Mummy put me down!" Rose screeched and all but flung herself toward the floor.</p><p>Ron plucked her from Hermione and held her aloft, "Rosie, I will let you see Draco but you have to be very, very careful. You might hurt him if not, okay?" Rose nodded, pouting heavily and gesturing toward Draco's bed. Ron placed her down carefully and didn't release her until he was sure she would be careful.</p><p>Rose crawled into the space between Draco's arm and chest, whispering, "Hi Daco, Rosie miss you. I lub you, Daco." Her head carefully laid on his shoulder and she stared at his bruised face.</p><p>Draco turned his head minutely, voice extremely hoarse, "Hi Rosie, I missed you. I'll come home soon. I love you, too." Rose curled up and went back to sleep, the early morning proving too much for her.</p><p>Hermione and Ron took a hand of Draco's each. "Hi," Hermione smiled and tried not to cry, "I'm so pleased to see you. Everyone sends their love."</p><p>Ron had taken the chair beside the bed to sit on and his head was resting on top of his hand clasped in Draco's, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I should have protected you better. Mate, I'm so sorry." Ron started to cry, Hermione stepping around the bed and wrapping him in her arms. </p><p>"Weasley, shut up and stop stealing the attention from me," Malfoy whispered and sniggered, before coughing and groaning.</p><p>Ron chuckled and sniffed, "Hermione's already stolen the show, she's gotten the curse used on you made illegal."</p><p>Draco's eyes widened, "It wasn't illegal before? Healer Brocord told me it was the equivalent of a building collapse."</p><p>Hermione shook her head, "Auror spell. They came up with it for violent offenders who threaten innocent lives."</p><p>"I suppose Potter took one look at me and decided I fit the bill. Carrying a stuffed toy and a blanket, everyone take cover, Malfoy's having a movie night," Draco drawled.</p><p>Ron laughed, properly, "Do you feel as bad as you look? If so, mate, you must be near death."</p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes, "Do shut up, Ron."</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Ron sat down across from Harry in the Leaky Cauldron, George and Bill flanking him. Harry looked unhappy with the additions to the table, Hannah bringing them some drinks and questioning Ron about Draco's condition before the Auror could address Ron. Hannah left with a wave and a promise to visit with Neville soon.</p><p>"Before you ask, they're here for your protection, not mine," Ron snapped.</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron.</p><p>"Don't be a dick, Harry. I'm angry at you still. George and Bill will ensure the conversation stays civil," Ron sighed and took a sip of his draught.</p><p>"I'm sorry I upset Rose. You were right, I shouldn't have used a curse that would scare her," Harry looked contrite.</p><p>Ron shook his head, "You shouldn't have used a curse at all. It was my home. You know how careful Hermione and I are about wards between the fans and the Death Eater copycats."</p><p>Harry took a long drink from his glass, "I've been looking into Malfoy."</p><p>Bill made a noise that sounded like a scoff but kept his gaze on his wine.</p><p>Harry gave Bill a surprised look but continued, "His story - Hermione only gave me a little - seems to check out. I still think he's taken advantage of your kindness, but he doesn't seem to be lying about his recent history."</p><p>George piped up, "His recent history is helping Hermione and Ron by looking after Rosie when they're at work. He's been around us for five months. I think we would have known by now if he was taking advantage. He won't let them pay him any kind of wage, he was really upset when they tricked him into getting a new wand."</p><p>Harry gave Ron a horrified look, "You bought him a wand?"</p><p>Ron snapped, "We had to. He did everything by hand, which is fine, but what if something happened while we were at work? What if he had to protect Rose from a threat?"</p><p>Harry countered, "He didn't think to protect Rose from the threat I posed!"</p><p>Ron stood up, Bill's arm restraining him and yanking him back into his seat. Ron took a deep breath and tried to keep calm, "He never bothered to keep it on him in the house. When Hermione and I leave and Draco and Rose are staying in we ward the house. Only approved visitors can get in and only if they're alone or with another approved person. He still cooks mostly the Muggle way. Draco is not a bloody threat to my daughter or anyone for that matter. If you continue to attack him, we'll leave this conversation for whatever point in the future where you pull your head out of your arse and see the truth"</p><p>Harry looked offended, "Ron, I'm an Auror-"</p><p>Ron cut Harry off, "You spoke for him and his mother. You made sure they didn't go to Azkaban. Why would you do that if you weren't willing to give him a second chance?"</p><p>Harry stared at his drink before mumbling, "I was young. I just wanted to get past all that crap. Then his mum started reconciling with Andy and she was going to let Teddy see them."</p><p>Ron had to ask, "Why did you keep Draco from Teddy and Andy after Narcissa was murdered? Andy's been to see him a few times since he started living with us and she said you were incredibly against it. You told her that Draco would lead any threats to her door."</p><p>Harry looked somewhat embarrassed, "The bloke who killed Narcissa was in with a group of Death Eater sympathisers. She was killed for helping me take down Voldemort. Malfoy's probation had only just been announced in the Prophet, so it was easy to convince Andy at first that it wasn't safe. After a while though, I kind of implied that Draco had links with the man..."</p><p>Ron was disgusted, "You convinced his last living family member that he was involved with the plot to kill his mother. The one person who could have helped him before he ended up homeless and alone."</p><p>Ron stood up, Bill grabbed his arm again but Ron shook his head, "No, I'm leaving. Harry, I don't even know who you are anymore. I know your job is important, but I think you spend too much time with criminals. Draco is a member of our family. Please don't contact me until you can see him as you do George or Bill."</p><p>Bill and George gave Harry brief farewells, leaving the dark haired man sitting alone. Hannah took pity on him and brought him another drink and sat with him.</p><p>"Harry, it's none of my business, it's between you and Ron, of course, but I've been to their house with Nev, multiple times actually. Draco asked us if he could apologise the first time we went over after he arrived or if we preferred he just give us space when we came to visit. Nev took the apology, sweet man he is, but Draco has been really lovely to us. He isn't like you remember. He worked a menial job until his wand was snapped by an angry bloke and he thinks the world starts and ends with Rose. I just thought you should hear it from someone else," Hannah patted his arm and left.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Andromeda Tonks opened her door to a miserable looking Harry. She let him in and put a finger to her lips, "Teddy is asleep, he's just getting over a cold."</p><p>Harry followed her into the living room and sat on the couch. Andromeda disappeared and brought back two cups of tea. She settled herself into her chair and gave Harry a knowing look, "I suppose you're here to interrogate me about Draco."</p><p>Harry pursed his lips, "I wouldn't say interrogate, I just have some questions."</p><p>Andromeda sipped her tea, "You, Harry, my grandson's godfather have questions, or you, Harry Potter, Senior Auror have questions?"</p><p>"They're the same person," he tried to keep his voice even.</p><p>Andromeda regarded him coolly, "They're not. If you regard them to be the same person, you're further gone than I thought. You've let your job take over who you are. I don't see or hear from you for six months - don't look at me like that, I understand what the job entails, my daughter was an Auror or have you forgotten her? I don't see you and the next thing I know my nephew is assaulted. Teddy's distressed because I can't take him to see his cousin and Rose. I've only seen Draco yesterday when he was finally released from the hospital. Seventeen days he was recovering and he had half the department on his case."</p><p>Harry was quiet while he thought of something to say. Andromeda took no pity on him, she continued to drink her tea in silence.</p><p>"Everyone likes him. I wasn't expecting that. I wasn't expecting to come home after six months of awfulness, terrible child trafficking case, to a former Death Eater with my goddaughter. I saw my Rosie with him and I just..." Harry looked haunted.</p><p>Andromeda placed her empty cup on the side table, "Molly Weasley has killed more people than Draco Malfoy."</p><p>Harry glared at her, "Molly only killed Bellatrix."</p><p>Andromeda raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Draco has never taken a life," she leaned forward, "He looked after Teddy for three days last month when I had a bout of mumblemumps. I trust Draco. I love Draco, he is my nephew. He's all the family I have left, apart from Teddy."</p><p>Harry put aside his tea and stood up, "I'm sorry that I caused you distress, that this upset Teddy. Can you owl me when he's better so I can visit?" </p><p>Andromeda stopped him as he made to exit the room, "Don't do anything reckless, Harry. Hermione and Ron aren't ready for you to push your way back into their home."</p><p>Harry squeezed her hand, "Reckless is what I do best, but don't worry about it."</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>
  <i>August, 2003</i>
</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Hermione was finishing up an amendment to the Werewolf Rights Act when Harry burst into her office. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "What about needing space don't you understand?"</p><p>Harry sat down uninvited, "I've quit my job."</p><p>Hermione dropped her quill, "What possessed you to do that?"</p><p>Harry shrugged, "A lot of things. Starting with cursing a bloke who didn't deserve it, traumatising a little girl I love very much, causing the biggest rift between my friends and myself since school. Ending with Andromeda telling me I wasn't able to separate myself from my job anymore and me realising she was right."</p><p>"What do you plan to do with yourself now, then?" Hermione looked apprehensive.</p><p>"I'm going to take a break. I've been fighting evil for more than half my life, I think I need to find something I actually <i>want</i> to do. Andy's recommended a Mind Healer who used to work with Ted, I need to speak to someone. Y'know with everything I went through with Voldemort and Dumbledore and then everything I've seen as an Auror," Harry spoke quickly.</p><p>"I'm really proud of you for making a change that is just for you," Hermione gave him a smile, the first in a very long time.</p><p>Harry nodded, "I'd really like to apologise to you and Ron, Malfoy too."</p><p>Hermione hesitated, "I'll talk to them and see how they feel. Draco's been seeing a Mind Healer, she thinks it is time he spoke to you. If Draco is comfortable with it - and Ron can keep his temper - I'll arrange a visit."</p><p>Harry smiled and reached over to place his hand over hers, "Thanks, 'Mione. I'll let you get back to work, but please write to me soon. I miss you guys."</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>"Yes, I'm okay with him coming over," Draco's voice called from the living room.</p><p>Hermione bustled into the room - very reminiscent of her mother-in-law - with a tray of food. Picking up a bowl of soup she forced it into Draco's hands, "Eat it, George brought it over for you. You're still a little skinny after your recovery."</p><p>She handed Ron a bowl of phở and a package containing his bánh mì. Ron tucked in immediately, dunking his sandwich into his soup. Rose had a small bánh mì and was picking the fillings out one by one and eating them. Hermione tutted at her family's lack of manners and turned to her own dinner.</p><p>"Seriously, Draco, you don't have to agree because you think we want you to. This is your home too, if you're uncomfortable with it, please be honest," Hermione waved her spoon at him.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm being honest. Pretty sure between Potter and Rose in a fight, I'll back Rose."</p><p>Rose looked up, handing Draco a half eaten piece of cucumber, "Rosie fight!"</p><p>Ron sniggered before catching his wife's disapproving look, "No, no Rosie. It's very naughty to fight."</p><p>"Nice save, Ronald." Hermione scowled at him before addressing Draco again, "He won't have his wand either, I'll be taking it at the door."</p><p>"Excellent, shall we say two Galleons on Rose then?" Draco grinned at Hermione and placed the cucumber back onto Rose's plate.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Hermione and Ron met Harry in the front yard, Ron immediately holding out a hand for Harry's wand.</p><p>"I'm not going to attack him, honestly," Harry huffed but complied.</p><p>Ron stowed the wand in his pocket, "Hermione said you agreed to the ground rules. You won't yell, you won't insult and you'll listen politely if he answers any questions of yours."</p><p>Harry nodded and held out his hand for Ron to shake, "I'm sorry, Ron. I behaved terribly. I hate not being on speaking terms with you."</p><p>Ron shook his hand, "I'll forgive you, but you need to get Draco to forgive you for us to allow you into the house regularly. I won't have him feeling uncomfortable."</p><p>Hermione gave Harry a peck on the cheek and a short hug, "Let's get inside."</p><p>Harry followed them into the living room, he looked around before asking, "Where is Rose?"</p><p>Draco limped in from the kitchen on a cane, "Molly's just picked her up. My Mind Healer wasn't sure how Rose would react to you."</p><p>Harry's face crumpled, "She's afraid of me?"</p><p>Draco sat down on the couch, Ron seating himself beside the blonde. Hermione gestured to the arm chair for Harry to sit and squeezed in next to Ron. Ron wrapped an arm around his wife and turned to Harry.</p><p>"She's only seen you recently hurting one of her favourite people, we didn't want to risk you coming into the house and her reverting to instinct again. The healer said the trauma of the incident was what caused such a violent reaction, Rose has incredibly strong magic," Ron's chest puffed up with pride, "Seeing Draco hurt caused her accidental magic to manifest really strongly for such a young age." </p><p>Harry nodded, facing Malfoy properly, "I want to apologise. Once I got my head on straight," Hermione looked pointedly at him at these words, "I realised I'd done something terrible. I've quit my job as an Auror and I'm seeing a Mind Healer. He says I've got some traumatic memories that stop me from approaching situations rationally, I need to learn to that not everything is a life or death situation when I'm confronted with things I don't understand."</p><p>Draco leaned forward and offered Harry his hand. Both of their lips quirked at the echo of their second meeting. Harry took it gratefully and shook it carefully. </p><p>"I forgive you, Potter. Ron and Hermione miss you being around. I know they didn't want their feelings to influence me, but they're people I care about and I don't want them at odds with someone they love for my sake. You were an absolute arse to do what you did, but I'm gratified to hear that you've taken steps to address the factors that contributed to it," Draco gave Harry a small, genuine smile.</p><p>The group were distracted by a Patronus from Molly, <i>"Rose's getting upset, all the windows are rattling. I think you'll have to come get her."</i></p><p>Ron ducked into the Floo to collect his daughter, Harry standing to leave. </p><p>"No, stay," Draco had tapped Harry's leg with his cane. </p><p>Hermione looked concerned and pulled her wand immediately. "Harry, I think it's best if you sit down again, less threatening," she said.</p><p>Ron stepped into the room with a red faced Rose, who immediately called out for Draco.</p><p>"I'm here, Rosie," Draco beckoned.</p><p>Rose toddled over to his seat, Hermione gently lifting her into Draco's lap.</p><p>Rose's expression cleared when she was reunited with Malfoy, but clouded again when she regarded Harry sitting adjacent to them.</p><p>"Daco fwen, no hurt!" Rose yelled at Harry.</p><p>Harry nodded and responded quietly, "Yes, Rose. Draco is our friend. I won't hurt him."</p><p>Rose clutched Draco's shirt and scowled at Harry. Draco smiled at her and brushed a kiss to her cheek, "Rosie, Harry has come to visit. Do you want to show him your potion book?"</p><p>Rose looked hesitant and Ron grabbed the small book from her bookshelf, "Here, Rosie."</p><p>Draco helped Rose to open the book, distracting her immediately with the pictures. "What is this one?" He pointed to a picture of purple bell-shaped flowers.</p><p>"Woof-bane!" Rose called out, Draco gave her a cracker from the bag Ron had produced.</p><p>"Well done, Rosie," Hermione clapped.</p><p>Harry stared at the book, "I didn't know they made potion texts for kids."</p><p>Draco shrugged, "They don't, but Rose likes the textbooks with the pictures and so I just copied the drawings into a diary and added the labels in large text. She can't read yet, but knowing the word and recognising the picture means when she's four I can teach her to read a lot easier."</p><p>Harry stared at him, "You really are her nanny, aren't you?"</p><p>Ron twitched from his position behind Draco and Rose, warning the man "Harry..."</p><p>"Oh, no. I didn't mean it as an insult. I just am surprised at how easily it comes to you," Harry winced, "Okay that still sounds insulting."</p><p>Malfoy rolled his eyes, "No, I get it. You can't believe that I enjoy the task of raising and teaching a child."</p><p>Harry flushed red, "I just wasn't expecting you to be so good at it. Andy said you look after Teddy sometimes too."</p><p>Hermione nodded, "Draco has Teddy twice a week. It's good for Rose to socialise and Draco's helping Andy out until Teddy starts primary school in September."</p><p>Ron clapped Draco on his shoulder, "Teddy and Rose love spending time with Draco."</p><p>Draco looked a bit embarrassed, "We're not selling Potter on me watching his kids, you can stop."</p><p>Hermione laughed and placed a hand on his knee, "You don't need to get flustered when we compliment you. You know we'd fall apart without your help."</p><p>Rose got fed up of being ignored while the adults talk, "Daco, pwease hab ranbow fish?"</p><p>Hermione nabbed the book off the shelf and passed it to Draco, he started reading to Rose. Her small head tucked into his chest, hand firmly clenched in his shirt. Hermione gestured for Harry to follow her, she and Ron led him into the kitchen.</p><p>"Let's give them some space, Rose has been extremely possessive of Draco since he got home," Hermione explained as she grabbed some cups to make tea.</p><p>Harry snorted, "You make it sound like she's a jealous girlfriend."</p><p>Ron stiffened, Harry's smile fading as he realised he'd offended his friend when Ron addressed him coldy, "Well, Harry, the Mind Healer said it's normal that Rose will cling to the parental figure who has been injured, especially when the disruption to her routine has been so upsetting. She's afraid something will happen to take him away from her again."</p><p>Hermione patted Ron on the shoulder as she passed him a cup, "She's only two and a half, Harry. She sees Draco as another parent, even if she just calls him 'friend'. The healer has been really helpful in giving us coping mechanisms for her."</p><p>Harry flushed as he accepted his tea, "Sorry, I was insensitive."</p><p>"You never had parental figures that were permanent and reliable, it's hardly surprising you can't imagine Rose having several so young. I know I sound rude, but we've done a lot of reading on psychology with children since the incident," Hermione's matter of fact manner did not waiver.</p><p>Harry shrugged, "You're probably right. Plus, I deserve rudeness. I'm surprised he accepted my apology so quickly."</p><p>Ron scoffed, "It's because you don't actually <i>know</i> Draco. We thought we knew Malfoy in school, but we never actually spoke to him aside from trading insults. He's very different when he's around people he considers family. You should hear him and Mum when they cook together, Ginny refuses to come into the kitchen. She says it's too sappy."</p><p>Harry's eyebrows met, "He cooks? With Molly?"</p><p>Ron's eyes glazed over. "Mate, you should try his cooking sometime, I think he's better than Mum at some stuff - don't tell her I said that. Draco's cakes are incredible," Ron was looking sad, "Haven't had any of his angel cake in weeks."</p><p>Hermione smacked Ron on the shoulder, "Ronald he's still recovering, don't you dare suggest you'd like cake, he'll be in here hobbling about trying to make it."</p><p>Harry looked confused, "Doesn't he make it with magic, like Molly?"</p><p>Ron shook his head, "No, he'll peel vegetables magically but he prefers to do pretty much everything else by hand. He's onto something, everything seems to taste better when he does."</p><p>Harry looked thoughtful. Hermione got up and went to check on the pair in the living room. She came back in and whispered, "They're both sleeping. Perhaps you'd better come back another day, Harry." Harry nodded and Hermione let him out through the back door.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Draco had just settled Rose in for her post-lunch nap when the Floo buzzed. Draco cast a one-way Silencing Charm on the door of her room and hurried downstairs to answer it. He was panting a little when he sat down into the chair Hermione had placed by the hearth.</p><p>Draco answered it, surprised when Potter's face appeared in the flames. "Potter, sorry Hermione and Ron are back at work now. The healers cleared me to look after Rose on my own yesterday."</p><p>Potter gave him an awkward grin, "Er, I know. I wondered if I could come through and visit you?"</p><p>Draco stared at him for a moment, "Oh, er, sure. Come through."</p><p>Draco had just stood up when Potter stepped in, the blonde stepped back too quickly and lost his footing, Potter grabbing him by the wrist and keeping him upright.</p><p>"Thanks, I'm still a bit clumsy after you... know," Draco finished lamely.</p><p>Harry grimaced, "Sorry again, I still feel like an idiot."</p><p>Draco and Harry stood awkwardly for a few moments. Draco cleared his throat, "May I have my wrist, Potter?"</p><p>Harry looked down as if suddenly realising he still had a hold on him, "Oh, sorry. Hey, can you call me Harry? You call everyone else by their first name now."</p><p>Draco looked surprised, "Sure, Harry."</p><p>"Draco. Oh, that feels a bit weird," Harry laughed.</p><p>"Indeed. Have you had lunch? I fed Rose and put her down for a nap but I haven't eaten yet," Draco gestured to the kitchen.</p><p>Harry's stomach chose this moment to growl, causing its owner to flush, "Er, I usually forgo lunch when I'm working, haven't quite broken that habit yet. Lunch sounds great, please."</p><p>Draco padded about the kitchen, Harry watching fascinated as the man quickly put together two plates of food and placed them under the grill in the oven.</p><p>"Why don't you just use a Heating Charm?" Harry asked.</p><p>Draco peered into the open oven and turned to look back at Harry, "Well, it tastes better when you heat things the Muggle way. Magic can change the flavour of food."</p><p>Harry stared in disbelief, watching Malfoy pull the two plates from the oven and place them on the table. Draco set down cutlery and pulled two bottles of Butterbeer from the fridge. </p><p>"Is Butterbeer okay? I'm still not allowed to mix alcohol with the potions I'm on," Draco handed one to Harry.</p><p>"Yeah, it's fine. You're still on potions? But you've been home for weeks?" Harry questioned as he took a swig of Butterbeer.</p><p>Draco cracked pepper over his meal and hesitated before answering, "The damage to my body was... extensive. I'm still on potions to help with my inner ear and balance, as well as boosting the function for my remaining kidney."</p><p>Harry's bottle clattered as he set it on the table, "How bad were your injuries? Kingsley hauled me in to yell at me about it but he just said you were in a critical condition. Hermione said you nearly died." </p><p>Draco lifted his wand and Summoned a file, "Don't tell Hermione I know she has this, she would feel guilty about violating my privacy. Not guilty enough to not get a copy in the first place, but you know how she is when she's worried."</p><p>Harry agreed and took the file, his face paling as he read, "Twenty-six broken bones?! Both ear drums destroyed and your left kidney ruptured! Second degree bu-burns and severe trauma to the airway, fuck. Fuck!" Harry's face had crumpled and he was shaking.</p><p>Draco stood and tugged the file out of his hands, placing a cautious hand on the man's back, "It's done, Potter. Thankfully Rose's temper tantrum caused a kind of stasis over me, Hermione got me to the hospital in time. I'm working on letting it go. I think you need to talk to your Mind Healer about it."</p><p>Harry clutched the table, his head bowed forwards, "Twice in our lives I've nearly killed you, because I used a spell I barely understood."</p><p>Draco sat back down, tapping the file with his wand to Banish it. "Harry, I tried to cast Cruciatus on you when we were sixteen-"</p><p>Harry interrupted, "And I was quicker with the curse and stopped you. But you didn't do anything that night-"</p><p>Draco interrupted Harry, "Yes, but after the first time I can understand how your mind links myself with danger."</p><p>Harry stared at him, "How can you be so forgiving? Ron must have told you what I said to make Andy not want to see you." The dark haired man flushed with shame.</p><p>Malfoy picked up his fork, "Let's talk about it after food. Eat your lunch, Potter. Before it gets cold and I have to heat it again."</p><p>Harry cringed internally at the return to his surname. He obediently scooped up a mouthful of food, "Oh, it's really good. What is it?"</p><p>Draco shrugged, "We had a bunch of left over roast chicken and vegetables from Sunday dinner, so last night I made them into a pot pie. Just some parmesan, cream and extra seasoning and a sheet of pastry over the top."</p><p>Harry scooped up another mouthful and swallowed it down greedily, "Ron was right."</p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow as he sipped his drink, "Oh?"</p><p>Harry nodded, shoving another forkful into his mouth, "Mmhmm, he said your cooking was better than Molly's."</p><p>Draco flushed at Harry's words but he looked very pleased with the compliment.</p><p>Harry cleared his plate quickly, feeling sorrowful he'd hurried through the pie. It was incredibly tasty.</p><p>"I'll get you seconds," Draco stood, placing his own plate in the sink and picking up Harry's before turning to the fridge. He placed Harry's food under the grill again and sat down to take another swig of his drink while he waited.</p><p>"Why did you get me more food?" Harry wasn't ungrateful, just confused as to how he knew what he wanted.</p><p>Draco sighed and looked towards Harry with a look of trepidation. Harry bristled, wondering what Malfoy was going to say. "You were always a little... <i>too</i> thin after summer holidays at Hogwarts. Severus had his suspicions about your Muggle family, but he couldn't bring himself to get over his crap with your dad to ask Dumbledore about it. You always put on weight by Christmas, so I knew it wasn't your natural state to be so skinny," Draco half shrugged and looked away from Harry, "I thought it was a bit weird that Dumbledore never stepped in. You were supposed to be his favourite. I get it now, talking to Hermione about <i>that</i> year though."</p><p>Harry stared at the blonde, "Hermione told you what exactly?"</p><p>Draco stood up to pull Harry's food from the oven, "Hermione told me she has theories about why Dumbledore left you with those awful Muggles - not that all Muggles are awful, I really like Mr. and Mrs. Granger, lovely couple - but she thinks it was so you'd love the wizarding world so much more and would therefore willingly walk to your death for it." Draco set the plate down in front of Harry before carefully placing a hand on his shoulder, "It wasn't right. You deserved so much better than that. So much better than how I treated you. I'm sorry about that, by the way. I'm sorry about Voldemort and calling Hermione that word and mocking Ron."</p><p>Draco sat down opposite Harry and stared into the living room, chewing his lip. Harry was grateful for his second plate of food, giving him the perfect excuse not to respond. A crack of Apparition outside startled them both. Harry drew his wand automatically but replaced it when Draco shook his head. Moments later, George burst into the back door.</p><p>"Draco! Ron brought this incredible smelling pie for lunch. Don't you love me? Why didn't you send me any along?" George got to his knees and draped himself over Malfoy's lap, pretending to sob.</p><p>Malfoy laughed and pushed George off him, "I sent enough with Ron for two people, he just didn't want to share. There's still enough left for you, hold on." Draco got up and grabbed the ceramic dish from the fridge, scooping the remaining pie onto a plate and placing under the grill for George, "You don't need to be so dramatic."</p><p>George had slung himself into a chair beside Harry, grinning at the dark haired man, "You love it. Harry! Come to finish the job?" </p><p>Harry choked on his mouthful of food, banging heavily on his chest before managing to swallow it, "No, no! I came to see Draco and Rose. I wouldn't!"</p><p>Draco tutted at George, "Don't be awful." He placed the now heated plate of pot pie down in front of George.</p><p>George ate quickly, "Gotta get back to the shop in about ten. Oh, Merlin's bollocks this is so good."</p><p>"Don't talk about my food and Merlin's bollocks in the same sentence," Draco had wrinkled his nose.</p><p>"Alright, alright. It is delicious. Do you have anything sweet I can take with me to rub in Ron's face?" George gave Draco a wicked grin.</p><p>Draco stood up and pulled a small container out of the pantry, "I've got a few more of the confetti shortbread left, they're vanilla flavoured." Draco handed George the container with three colourfully speckled biscuits.</p><p>George stood, spooning the last of his food into his mouth, "Perfect. Marry me, Draco? I want to eat your food forever." Harry felt a bit funny at George's words but Draco just scoffed and picked up his plate.</p><p>"Angelina might object if you did marry me, seeing how you're living together," Draco was washing the dishes in the sink with his back to them.</p><p>"So long as you made your ricotta and spinach pasta once a week, she'd not mind at all," George laughed, "Heading off now, see you Sunday!"</p><p>George's exit left Harry and Draco in silence. Harry took his plate over to the sink and stood beside the man, watching him wash up with marked curiosity.</p><p>"Why don't you wash up with magic?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I just got used to doing things by hand when I lived in my apartment, I didn't have anyone to talk to. Doing things magically passed no time at all," Draco's response left Harry feeling wretched.</p><p>Harry stood in silence with Draco for another five minutes before leaving with an awkward 'bye'.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Draco became accustomed to Harry Potter visiting him every few days at lunch time. Sometimes they would barely make it through lunch without Harry getting uncomfortable and leaving. Some days they would manage to get along until Rose woke up, Harry playing with Rose while Draco cleaned or baked. Draco found himself especially looking forward to the days when Harry's visit would coincide with him looking after Teddy, watching the two orphans interact was heart breaking and yet wonderful.</p><p>One such Tuesday, Rose was stirring from her nap and Harry raced upstairs to get her. Harry came down with an over-excited Rose.</p><p>"Daco! We go zoo!" Rose was clapping excitedly.</p><p>Harry on the other hand, looked sheepish, "She asked me and I didn't say no."</p><p>Draco turned to Teddy, who insisted that he was too old for naps but invariably fell asleep after lunch if Draco read to him, "What do you think, Teddy? Want to go to the zoo?"</p><p>"Yes! I want to go to the zoo!" Teddy immediately jumped off Draco's lap and ran off to find his shoes.</p><p>"I guess we're going to the zoo then, let me just let Ron know," Draco went into the kitchen to find the communications mirror.</p><p>"I'll send 'Mione a Patronus," Harry yelled after him.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Rose was happily holding onto Draco's hand, a new stuffed Jarvey toy hanging from her other fist, "Rosie lub Javvy."</p><p>Draco eyed the ferret-like toy and then shot Harry a look, "Jarvey, Rosie."</p><p>Rose repeated, "Javvy!"</p><p>Harry grinned at Draco, "Very cute, Jarveys are."</p><p>Teddy piped up, "Harry, what's a poofter?"</p><p>Draco and Harry froze, looking at each other. The Jarvey had insulted Harry when he came close, but hadn't minded Draco or the two children. </p><p>Draco recovered first, "It's a very disgusting word for a man who loves other men."</p><p>Teddy looked thoughtful, "If I love you and Harry, does that make me a poofter?"</p><p>Draco paled but kept his tone even, "No, Teddy. But I don't want you to use that word. It is very mean."</p><p>Teddy nodded, Harry trying not to laugh. Draco elbowed him sharply, "Honestly, what use are you?"</p><p>Harry chortled, "I think you handled it well."</p><p>Teddy wanted to see the winged horse section next, so Harry and Draco led them into a large golden enclosure. The outside was the side of a large house, but the inside was magically expanded so the animals could fly free. Teddy was wide eyed at the sight of a huge Abraxan flapping its wings overhead. Rose immediately dragged Draco over to a large Granian and started talking to it, offering the horse her toy.</p><p>Harry lost sight of Draco and Rose for a few minutes before finding them in front of a pair of Thestrals. The Thestrals were nudging Draco and he was gently stroking their coat while Rose was giggling at the tickling of one of the Thestrals snuffling at her cheek.</p><p>Harry carried over Teddy on his hip, explaining to the boy that he wouldn't be able to see these horses. Teddy was pouting.</p><p>Rose was happily chattering away, "Rosie lub Jabby. Tessy lub Rosie. Daco pat Tessy."</p><p>Harry gave Draco a wide eyed look, "She can see them?"</p><p>Draco cringed, "It's not my fault. I guess it is. No you know what, technically it is your fault. Hermione and Ron came to visit me and they passed through the Spell Damage Emergency Room. Some wizard had been hit with a curse during a raid and the Aurors brought him in but he - passed. Rose saw it and Hermione said it was really hard explaining. Then they had to deal with Rose seeing me in the hospital bed and screaming about me dying too."</p><p>Harry brushed a hand over the Thestral's coat, "I'm glad you were strong enough to recover. I'm happy I got to see past our history." </p><p>Draco gave him a smile and turned to Teddy, who looked bored with the invisible animals, "What next, Teddy?"</p><p>Teddy looked around, "Snakes!"</p><p>Rose looked excited, "Ssss. Ssss!"</p><p>"Yes, Rosie, that's the sound a snake makes," Draco led them out of the golden enclosure and over to a shadowy stone building. </p><p>Draco headed through the building, some of the snakes were in carefully warded enclosures, not safe for anyone to get close to. Rose squealed in delight when he took them through to the handling room, the snakes in the room were intelligent and did not harm humans. Draco sat Rose down near her favourite, a green tree python called Dawn. </p><p>Dawn immediately slithered around her visitor, Rose gently patting the snake's scales and telling her about her day, "Rosie pet puff. Rosie see Javvy. Rosie pet Tessy."</p><p>Harry set Teddy down, who also reached out, "Hi Dawnie, sorry I haven't seen you in a while. I couldn't go to the zoo because Draco was sick. Draco, can we get a snake?"</p><p>Draco shook his head, "Your grandmother doesn't have time to look after you and a pet, you're going to school in two weeks, you won't be there to help take care of it."</p><p>Harry had hung back, before leaning in to inspect the pretty snake, <i>"You're a beautiful girl, Dawn."</i></p><p>Dawn replied back, weaving her head around his arm, <i>"Hello, speaker. I like your nestlings."</i></p><p>"Er. Harry," Draco nudged him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I forgot you spoke Parseltongue. But people are staring," Draco gestured to the keeper eyeing Harry from across the room.</p><p>Harry flushed, but returned to his conversation with the snake. Teddy and Rose kept asking questions for Harry to translate. The keeper joined them a short time later, introducing himself and requesting Harry help them with a particularly nasty Runespoor. Harry acquiesced, following the man to the 'Staff Only' area.</p><p>Teddy and Rose were in no hurry to say goodbye to Dawn, trying to communicate with hisses like Harry had done. Draco suspected Dawn was only humouring them when she hissed back.</p><p>Harry returned ten minutes later, looking mildly irritated, "The poor snake was unhappy with the enclosure, needed more humidity. I don't like how they just assume the snake was unfriendly because it lashed out."</p><p>Draco laughed and placed his hand on Harry's, "Hey, you assumed it of me for years."</p><p>Harry gave Draco a stunned look and the blonde retracted his hand, regretting his candour.</p><p>"Rosie, it's time we go home. Daddy will be back by now. Teddy you cannot take Dawn, hiding her in your shirt is not going to work. She's much too big for one thing," Draco scolded but was fighting a smile.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>
  <i>January, 2004</i>
</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Rose's third birthday came shortly after Christmas, Draco baking so many cakes and biscuits that Molly had to bring in a second table to fit them alongside her collection of savoury pies, sausage rolls and sandwiches.</p><p>Draco was chasing around after Rose, on a toy broom that Harry had gifted her, "Rose, be careful. Watch out for Nanna's table!"</p><p>Harry leaned into Hermione, wedged between him and Ron on the two seater couch, "How mad do you think he is at me for the broom?"</p><p>They flinched as they heard a smashing noise from the kitchen, Molly abandoning her conversation with Fleur and Bill to investigate.</p><p>Ron grinned, "I'd say pretty mad."</p><p>Hermione rubbed her stomach absently, she had just announced that she was four months along with their next child. "Ron..." she began.</p><p>Ron immediately jumped up, "Sausage roll?"</p><p>Hermione tilted her head, thinking before shaking it, "Cupcake please, one of the ones with the rainbow sprinkles."</p><p>"You've got him trained well, Hermione," Bill laughed from next to his heavily pregnant wife.</p><p>"William, as eef you do not do the same sings for moi," Fleur whacked him with the back of her hand, "Our second child requires one of zose too, I sink."</p><p>Bill grabbed two cupcakes as a smokey looking George came in with Teddy under one arm and Victoire under the other, "Slight mishap with the fireworks, turns out you can't trust children when you tell them not to touch something."</p><p>Teddy and Victoire giggled as George hefted them into Arthur's lap, "You two, stay. No more fireworks for you."</p><p>Draco reappeared with a happy looking Rosie in one arm and a small broom in the other. Molly bustled out behind them, "Not to worry, Rose banged into the pan rack."</p><p>"Keep this away from Rosie, Potter. I didn't seek retribution after you cursed me but I will if you bring this anywhere near me again," Draco gave Harry a look of disdain.</p><p>Rose clapped her hands, "Rosie lub to fly!"</p><p>Draco's face softened immeasurably, "Alright, she can have it but only outside and you're supervising or I swear to Merlin..."</p><p>Harry grinned, "Fair enough, Draco. Do you want to sit with me and Mummy, Rosie?"</p><p>Rose leaned forward so Harry could pull her from Draco's arms, settling her on his knee. Hermione held her cupcake away from Rose's grabby hands.</p><p>"What?" Hermione said when Harry and Ron gave her a look, "It's mine. Plus we should be giving her fruit or something. She needs nutritional things."</p><p>"Hermione is well within her rights to be as selfish as she likes, she's growing a human in there. I'd like to see you lot do it and not hoard the small things that make you happy," Molly lectured.</p><p>Draco passed Rose a strawberry tart, "Here, Rosie. Strawberries just for you."</p><p>Hermione looked at the tart longingly and back to Draco, who immediately handed her one of her own, "Ah, here. Sorry, Hermione, I forgot I hadn't got you to taste these this morning." </p><p>Ron cleared his throat and gave Draco a hopeful look. "Mate, could you pass me one?"</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "You've got two legs and a heartbeat, Ron. Plus you're not pregnant."</p><p>"I'll never forgive your mum for teaching him that one," Ron muttered to Hermione mutinously as he stood to grab his own tart.</p><p>Harry looked over at the table of sweets, "Everything you made looks incredible. Wait - are those mini treacle tarts?"</p><p>Draco passed Harry two, "Yes, Hermione said you weren't keen on a lot of sweets but that you would really like these."</p><p>"Thank you," Harry sunk his teeth into one and groaned, "Incredible."</p><p>Ron looked scandalised, "How come you'll fetch food for Harry?"</p><p>"He didn't ask me to fetch him anything, I selected what I thought he might enjoy," Draco retorted.</p><p>"Hello, favourite aunty is in the house. Where is my favourite Rosie?" Ginny arrived, still in her Puddlemere uniform. A giant box was propped on her hip, shaking slightly.</p><p>"Rosie here!" Rose called out from her perch on Harry's knee.</p><p>"Ginevra, you're trailing mud all through my house, go upstairs and change. And Scourgify anywhere you've walked, please!" Molly scolded. Ginny rolled her eyes but placed the box behind the couch and hurried upstairs.</p><p>Ginny joined them fifteen minutes later, dressed in jeans and one of Molly's knitted sweaters. "Okay, Rosie. Are you ready for the present?"</p><p>Rose slid from Harry's knee, Draco placing out a steading hand so she didn't fall over. She took his hand and toddled over to Ginny and the large box.</p><p>"Big box for Rosie?" Rose looked adoringly at Ginny.</p><p>"Big box is for Rosie! Open it, come on," Ginny coaxed her.</p><p>Rose yanked on the pink and green ribbon, activating the charm which would unwrap the present for her. The room went quiet as a large silver cage was revealed, a pure white ferret with a splash of grey and brown on its chest looking at the crowd curiously. </p><p>The cage unlocked as soon as Rose reached for it, the door swinging open to allow the furry little creature to scurry up Rose's extended arm. The ferret settled across her shoulders, chittering happily in her ear.</p><p>"Rosie lub him, his name?" Rose asked.</p><p>"I didn't name him, you get to name him, Rosie," Ginny smiled at Rose.</p><p>"Daco, his name be Kitty?" Rose gave Draco a questioning look.</p><p>Draco cleared his throat and replied, "Of course, Rose. He's your pet. He can be named Kitty."</p><p>The ferret then shocked the room by repeating. "Daco! Kitty! Daco!"</p><p>"Oh yeah, he's half ferret, half Jarvey," Ginny shrugged and gave them a challenging look.</p><p>Kitty was sufficient distraction for the next half an hour, the children happily throwing toys around for him to chase and trying to get him to repeat their words.</p><p>Draco cornered Ginny in the kitchen, "A ferret. Really, Ginevra?"</p><p>Ginny gave him a grin that would have made George proud, "I thought you'd like a pet you can relate to."</p><p>Draco called her something rude under his breath, Ginny responding with a cackle and a gentle punch on his arm.</p><p>"Oh, all ferrets aside, Oliver asked about you today, again," Ginny gave him a sly look.</p><p>"I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about, Ginevra," Draco poured them both a glass of wine.</p><p>"I'm talking about the fact that you took him on a date, gave him what he called 'the best kiss of his life' and then refused to acknowledge his owls," Ginny raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"Gave who <i>what</i>?" Harry's indignant question announced his arrival into the kitchen.</p><p>"Draco gave Oliver Wood the best kiss of his life," Ginny repeated smugly.</p><p>"Oh, please," Draco flapped his hand, "The man talked about nothing but Quidditch statistics all night and it was the best way to just get him to stop talking."</p><p>"You like Quidditch, I thought you'd enjoy going out with him!" Ginny was defensive.</p><p>"He's attractive, but he's not what I'm looking for intellectually, Ginny. I want someone I can talk to about more than just Bludger density and propulsion equations. Actually I don't want him to talk about that at all. I want a guy who wants what I want out of life. I want a proper partner, someone I can rely on, not a bloody celebrity who'll be away most of the year and having half the population throwing themselves at him," Draco looked wistful.</p><p>Ginny nodded, "I know, I like Quidditch but I'm really tired of dating the guys from Quidditch."</p><p>Draco snorted and sipped his wine, "Maybe you should start dating the girls from Quidditch."</p><p>Draco laughed as Ginny cackled and Harry quietly left the kitchen, unnoticed by the pair.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>
  <i>March, 2004</i>
</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>"I hate Ginevra Weasley, say it Kitty," Draco was coaxing the ferret with a piece of lamb.</p><p>"You really shouldn't try to teach him mean things, what if Rose repeats them?" Harry called from the couch, where he and Rose were engrossed watching 'Blue's Clues'.</p><p>"I don't take advice from people who think it's funny that Ginny gifted this to Rose," Draco responded.</p><p>"He's just mad because he makes a cuter ferret than Kitty does," whispered Harry to Rose.</p><p>Kitty ran up to the couch, hopping into Rose's lap and crunching away on his piece of lamb meat. "Ew, Kitty. Rosie dirty!" Rose wrinkled her nose at the shreds of meat scattered on her skirt.</p><p>"<i>Evanesco. Scourgify.</i>" Harry tidied up the meat scraps.</p><p>Draco called out to them that lunch was ready, Harry scooped up Rose and Kitty and headed into the kitchen. Harry plonked Rose in her booster seat, Kitty shifting to sit up on her shoulders and sniff the air hopefully. Draco set down a plate of diced fruit, cheese cubes and carrot sticks for her to eat. Draco had made himself and Harry a plate of pesto pasta with chicken.</p><p>"What Daco eat?" Rose looked over at Draco's plate enviously, pausing her consumption of banana.</p><p>"It's pesto, you won't like it," Draco sat down next to her.</p><p>"Rosie hab pesso?" Rose held out a hand, looking at him pleadingly.</p><p>Draco sighed and skewered a piece of pasta on his fork, holding it out for Rose. She closed her mouth around the pasta and immediately screwed her face up. Draco held out his hand and she spat the pasta into his palm. "Icky!"</p><p>"Yes, well I told you. Eat your lunch and you can feed Kitty," Draco Vanished the pasta and wiped his hand on his jeans. </p><p>"If anyone had told me ten years ago that Draco Malfoy would one day hold out his hand to accept the half chewed pasta from the mouth of Ron and Hermione's baby girl... Merlin!" Harry was laughing.</p><p>"Your giant head would have exploded, yes I know," Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry.</p><p>Hermione entered with a small smile, "What about Harry's giant head?"</p><p>"Nothing, I'm just surprised we all fit in the kitchen with it. What are you doing home?" Draco stood and took Hermione's cloak and bag.</p><p>Hermione sunk into the chair Harry had pulled out for her, "The arguments around the changes we've drafted to the Werewolf Rights Act got a bit heated, sent my blood pressure sky rocketing and the alert went off on my Magi-Alert to St. Mungo's. Healer Welch turned up in the middle of the Wizengamot, scared half of the old coots into silence and told me to go home. I'm not allowed back to work for the rest of the week, maybe at all depending on the appointment Friday."</p><p>Draco tutted and immediately Conjured a footstool, placing it in front of her to rest her feet on, before getting her a glass of water and a plate of pasta. "Hermione, you need to take it easy. You know preeclampsia is still dangerous, even with the treatment plan Healer Welch has come up with. Muggles die of it, for Morgana's sake!"</p><p>Hermione scowled but sighed happily when ate took a forkful of pasta, "I don't want to stop working so early in my pregnancy."</p><p>Harry gave her a cheeky grin, "Hermione literally argued the changes to House-Elf laws while she was in labour with Rose. I think she terrified the Wizengamot into approving it because she was basically crowning Rose during the vote."</p><p>Hermione blushed, "Don't tell lies, Harry. Rose came along an hour later in St. Mungo's after I secured the votes."</p><p>Harry laughed and patted Rose on the head, "Rosie, one day you'll meet a House-Elf who will thank you because your birth helped change their rights."</p><p>They had just finished their lunch, Rose falling asleep after feeding Kitty his lamb and chicken mix, when Ron burst into the kitchen.</p><p>"Marjorie said you got ill at work!" Ron fell to his knees in front of his wife, both hands protectively running over her stomach as if looking for signs his child was unwell.</p><p>"Mummy fine," Rose muttered sleepily from the floor.</p><p>"That's my cue to take her upstairs," Draco picked up the snoring toddler, Kitty scurrying after him. </p><p>"Ron, I'm fine, it was just my blood pressure. You know you can't get mad at me either, because that will put my blood pressure up higher," Hermione pointed out.</p><p>Harry jerked his hand backwards, "I'm gonna, er, help Draco." He left the couple to their non-fight.</p><p>Draco set Rose down in her bed, Kitty curling up on her pillow and immediately going to sleep. He tiptoed out of the room, casting his nursery charms before turning to see Harry leaning on the wall opposite Rose's door.</p><p>"How come you're not downstairs?" Draco murmured.</p><p>"Ron and Hermione are having a not-fight," Harry shrugged.</p><p>Draco looked down the stairs and shook his head, "Really weird those."</p><p>Harry nodded, "Yep, so I hid up here with you." He grinned widely at Draco.</p><p>Draco walked into his room, sitting on the bed and gesturing for Harry to sit at his desk. Harry ignored the gesture and sat down on the bed with Draco.</p><p>"How long do you think we need to give them?" Draco asked, aware of how close Harry was.</p><p>"At least five minutes, they're getting shorter now Ron can't argue back," Harry leaned in to whisper in his ear. It tickled the hairs on Draco's neck, his skin raising goosebumps. </p><p>Silence stretched between them until Draco tried to break it, "How was Andro-" "Go out to dinner with me." Harry had spoken at the same time.</p><p>"What?" Draco wasn't sure what he meant.</p><p>"Go out to dinner with me," Harry repeated, nervous smile on his face.</p><p>"You have dinner here all the time," Draco furrowed his brow.</p><p>Harry sighed, "I want to take you on a date. Just us."</p><p>Draco repeated, "A date?" His mind was struggling to process the information.</p><p>Harry leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on his bottom lip, hesitating before he made contact so Draco could pull away. Draco didn't.</p><p>"Yes, I want to date you, Draco Malfoy," Harry looked more confident.</p><p>Draco nodded, unable to form a sentence. Harry cocked his eyebrow, "Is that a yes?" Draco nodded again, still staring at Harry's lips.</p><p>Harry grinned at him, "I promised Andy I'd do the school run today, but I'll owl you about the date, okay?"</p><p>Draco just nodded again, staring at the man as he left.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Hermione was curled up on the couch, Ron's strong fingers digging into the arch of her foot, "Oh, that's where it hurts most. Thank you, love." </p><p>Ron grinned and pushed the pad of his thumb into the muscle once more, "You're carrying my boy, it's the least I can do."</p><p>Hermione got teary again, "Oh, a baby boy. Rosie is getting a brother."</p><p>Draco and Rose popped out of the Floo, back from visiting Fleur and Victoire. "Fleur sends her love, baby Dominique's colic seems to have passed so I shouldn't need to keep spending days over there now," Draco called as he hung up his travelling cloak. </p><p>Rose hurried over to the couch, pressing a hand to Hermione's stomach, "Hi baby, sissy home, sissy lub you."</p><p>Hermione's voice was tender, "Rosie, you're having a baby brother."</p><p>Rose looked at the stomach, "A bruvver? Baby girl?"</p><p>Ron leaned over, "No, a boy like Daddy and Draco."</p><p>Rose looked nonplussed, "Baby Daco?"</p><p>Draco snorted, "Yes, because that's what the world needs. Congrats, Hermione, Ron. One of each." Draco leaned in to press a kiss to Hermione's cheek and shook Ron's hand.</p><p>"Yes, we would have found out at the 20 week scan, but he was feeling modest and had his legs crossed," Hermione smiled faintly as she ran a loving hand over her stomach.</p><p>"Not today though, bat and Bludgers out for all the world to see. That's my boy," Ron grinned and patted Hermione's belly.</p><p>"Oh, Ronald, you won't teach him that attitude," Hermione looked disgusted.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Draco told Ron and Hermione after dinner about his date with Harry.</p><p>"When is it?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"He wanted it to be about two weeks ago when he asked," Draco flushed, "But I needed time. I wanted to talk to Healer Pike about it. If it was healthy to date someone who has tried to kill me twice."</p><p>"You've said yes, though," Ron pointed out.</p><p>Draco nodded, "Yeah, if that's okay?" He looked between Ron and Hermione.</p><p>"If that's okay? What with us?" Ron looked confused.</p><p>"Oh. You're allowed to date whoever Draco, it doesn't affect that we want you to be our nanny for Rose. I'll need your help in three months when this little one comes along too. We just don't want Harry to hurt you again," Hermione looked a bit sad.</p><p>"Emotionally this time, I don't think he'd curse you again," Ron added, helpfully.</p><p>Draco looked at the pair shrewdly, "You knew this was coming."</p><p>Ron looked at the ceiling thoughtfully and Hermione answered, "We suspected. He was really upset after he heard you and Ginny talking about your date with Oliver. He wanted to know why we'd not told him you were gay and why we'd let you date a tosser like Oliver."</p><p>Ron chimed in, "He's not wrong, Wood was a great captain, but he's a playboy and a bit of a shit."</p><p>Hermione nodded, "Then he started asking about your weekends, did you ever date anyone else, did we care if you did and so on."</p><p>Ron pressed a kiss to Hermione's lips when she turned to him again, "They remind me of us, in school."</p><p>Draco scoffed, "I am not as oblivious as you two about my feelings." Draco then flushed red, realising what he'd admitted.</p><p>Hermione scrutinised him, "Fourth year?"</p><p>Draco looked at her belly, as if willing the child to do something to distract her, "Fifth." His word was a whisper.</p><p>Ron whistled, "How in the hell did that happen?"</p><p>Draco flushed more deeply, he'd be purple soon, "Before Professor Toadface got Harry and your brothers banned from Quidditch, I saw Harry in the locker rooms after training. He was in his pants, but it er, became obvious I liked what I saw. Also, I suddenly violently hated Cho Chang after seeing them together. I put two and two together."</p><p>Hermione looked delighted and turned to Ron, "You owe me a Galleon."</p><p>"What for?" Ron looked aghast.</p><p>"I bet you a Galleon at the start of sixth year that Harry and Draco were obsessed with each other because they were into each other," Hermione explained, delighted she'd been right.</p><p>"Hang on, you only know I was into Potter, he tried to kill me that year," Draco pointed out.</p><p>"Ha, Hermione!" Ron grinned.</p><p>Hermione shook her head, "Oh no, because Harry told me when we were on our own - you remember when, Ron - in the tent that he thought Draco was really beautiful. He'd never have said it front of you," Hermione preened.</p><p>Ron looked at his wife with incredulity before storming into the Floo. He returned less than ten minutes later and handed her a shiny Galleon.</p><p>"Never bet against Granger's intellect," Draco laughed.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Draco was ready to Floo to Harry's place for their date when the man appeared in the flames before him. </p><p>"Draco, I'm so sorry. I've got to cancel. Kingsley needs me to consult on an urgent case," Harry apologised.</p><p>Draco stiffened, "But you're not an Auror."</p><p>Harry's face seemed to fall in the flames, "I know, but they really need me on this. It's to do with the child trafficking ring on the last case I worked."</p><p>Draco nodded, "Alright. Stay safe."</p><p>Harry disappeared and Draco felt at a loose end. Hermione and Ron had gone to The Burrow with Rose for dinner.</p><p>Draco threw his handful of powder into the flame and stepped in, arriving at The Burrow moments later.</p><p>"Draco, aren't you supposed to be-" Hermione was cut off by a look from Ron.</p><p>"Change of plans. I hope you don't mind if I join you, Molly?" Draco leaned in to kiss the Weasley matriarch hello.</p><p>"Of course not, dear. You're just in time, I have a surprise for everyone. Come out!" Molly yelled at the stairs.</p><p>A medium height man stepped out, bulging muscles evident in his dragon-hide trousers and fitted sweater. His ginger hair gave away his family name, his cheeky grin echoing his younger brothers.</p><p>"Unky Chally!" Rose squealed and took off, wrapping herself around the man's legs.</p><p>"Charlie, this is Draco Malfoy. He's Ron and Hermione's nanny and a member of the family now," Molly gave Draco a warm smile.</p><p>"I know who this is, Mum," Charlie strode up to Draco and held out a hand, "I will say, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you. Bit of a runty kid you were."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, Charlie," Draco smiled, Rose releasing Charlie's leg and clinging to Draco's.</p><p>"Unky Chally, Daco is Rosie's best fwen!" Rose announced.</p><p>"Hey, Charlie, 'Mione's having a boy!" Ron stood up and interrupted.</p><p>"I know, Ron, I got your owl. And Mum's. And Dad's. And Bill's for some reason," Charlie grinned and pulled his brother into a hug.</p><p>Molly was ecstatic to have Charlie home, she served an impressive selection of dishes - even for her.</p><p>"Mum, you've gone overboard on the food," Charlie complained an hour later.</p><p>"Nonsense, Draco will take some through to Fleur and Bill too, they should be back from France by now. They took the new baby to see Fleur's parents, her father still can't travel after his heart attack, poor man," Molly replied as she arranged containers of leftovers.</p><p>"I'll take them through now, Mol. Fleur will be thrilled, she loves your potato croquettes," Draco stacked the containers.</p><p>"Rosie go see Flew an Unky Bill?" Rose pouted.</p><p>Draco leaned down to press a kiss to her wrinkled forehead, "Not tonight, Rosie, you need to help Daddy eat all the pudding."</p><p>Rose perked up immediately at the promise of dessert.</p><p>"I'll give you a hand with those," Charlie took the two biggest dishes from the stack.</p><p>Charlie followed Draco through the Floo to Shell Cottage, Fleur greeting them with a weary smile while Victoire held her hands over her ears. Bill was struggling to hold a squalling Dominique.</p><p>"Portkey travel internationally is tough on the little ones," Draco said as he set down the dishes on the living room table, "I've got Rose's travel pack with me, hold on."</p><p>Draco un-Shrunk the bag he always kept in his pocket, pulling out a slim potion vial with a silvery pink liquid in it and handed it to Bill.</p><p>"Oh, you're a bloody legend. Here's a potion for you Nikki, please drink it," Bill was pleading the screaming baby.</p><p>"Here," Draco took Dominique and started singing to her softly, her screaming quieting to a sob, allowing Bill to tip the potion down her throat.</p><p>Dominique gurlged before she settled completely, tears still wet on her face. "There you are, Draco's secret anti-nausea and inner ear soother, all better cutie," Draco cooed as he handed her back to Bill.</p><p>"Sank you Draco," Fleur looked exhausted but relieved, "Will you come over tomorrow wiz Rose? Vikki had a terribly boring day, none of my siblings 'ave children yet."</p><p>Draco confirmed he would, plus promised to bring over a stash of his anti-nausea potion for the next time they visited Fleur's parents.</p><p>"I'll be right behind you," Charlie winked at Draco as he stepped back through the Floo to The Burrow.</p><p>Draco stepped out of the Floo to Hermione and Ron looking very displeased. "What's happened?" Draco asked.</p><p>Hermione whispered, "Harry's working for the Aurors tonight, did he tell you?"</p><p>Draco nodded, "It's what he said when he cancelled his date with me."</p><p>Hermione scowled, "Well, Arthur's just been talking to Kingsley and he's not just working for them. He's gone back undercover again. I'm due in twelve weeks and he's gone for Godric knows how long."</p><p>Draco's heart sank. "Hermione, I'm sure he wouldn't go back unless it was absolutely necessary," Draco tried to be reasonable.</p><p>Ron shook his head, "Just about destroyed him last time, you bore the brunt of that. Harry's been doing so well since he quit and started seeing his Mind Healer. He does his shifts in the snake house at the zoo and he's happy. I don't know why he'd just, ignore happiness and choose to go back to what makes him miserable."</p><p>Molly handed Draco a cup of tea, "I think Kingsley should never have asked him to go back. Poor boy, only just got his head on straight. Arthur says he'll be gone for at least a month."</p><p>Draco felt rather ill. Harry would be gone for a month and hadn't mentioned it at all. He was quiet for the rest of the evening, trying to school his face not to betray the hurt raging underneath.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>
  <i>June, 2004</i>
</p><p>Hugo Weasley was born by emergency caesarian on June 4th, 11:57PM. He was three weeks premature, but the healers assured Hermione that this was at no detriment to his health.</p><p>"You couldn't have held on for even five minutes more?" Draco murmured to the new baby boy when he brought Rose to visit two days later, "We could have shared a birthday."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "He definitely wasn't going to wait."</p><p>Ron stared at his baby boy as if he was about to disappear, "Placental interruption is no joke. I thought they were going to die. Give him here, Draco."</p><p>Draco handed over the baby boy, pressing a kiss to his head as he did. Ron did the same, brushing a kiss to his head before leaning over to give his wife a kiss on the lips.</p><p>"I love you. Please never, ever scare me like that again," Ron whispered and gave her another kiss.</p><p>"Rosie wan kiss!" Rose pouted from beside Hermione, her little arms crossed and her face stormy.</p><p>Ron leaned over to kiss her twice, winning him a toothy grin. "Fanks, Daddy. Rosie gib baby kiss?" Rose peered at the baby warily.</p><p>"Sure, Rosie. Be gentle," Ron chided.</p><p>Rose gave him a very cautious kiss, smiling widely when he didn't cry, "Baby lub Rosie."</p><p>Hermione burst into tears at the sight of her two children, "Sodding hormones!" </p><p>Ron and Draco tried very hard not to laugh and when they failed received a stern dressing down from Hermione.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Ginny was curled up with Draco on the couch, five sleeping children surrounding them. Rose, Victoire and Teddy were snuggled up together in the bed Draco had transfigured for them out of the loveseat. Hugo and Dominique were in bassinets Ginny had charmed to rock themslves.</p><p>"I am so fucking tired," Ginny whispered to Draco.</p><p>"You shouldn't swear in front of the children," Draco hissed back.</p><p>"Fuck the children, they're why I'm so tired. How did Mum do this? I am never having children," Ginny vowed as she Summoned a bottle of wine for them.</p><p>"No glasses?" Draco laughed softly.</p><p>Ginny shrugged and took a mouthful of wine, Draco copying her moments later. Ginny snuggled into the arm of the couch and sighed heavily.</p><p>"You're right, we don't need glasses. Next time we take the five kids, we ask for an extra man on the team," Draco sighed and slumped further against Ginny.</p><p>Draco heard the crack of Apparition outside and hastily waved a Silencing Charm over the kids before rushing out to meet the visitor. Ginny was already starting to snore so he left her to rest.</p><p>His heart stuttered when he opened the back door, Harry stood in the yard of The Burrow. Draco's hesitance showed on his face, they'd not so much as exchanged a word since the night Harry had cancelled their date.</p><p>"Draco, I'm so sorry-"</p><p>"Arthur is in hospital." Draco immediately deflected the conversation away from himself.</p><p>"I know, Kingsley told me a few hours ago. The bloke we were after decided if he was going down, well he was taking the Minister with him," Harry looked pained. "We missed him by moments, I saw his cloak as he Disapparated."</p><p>Draco looked away, "I would have thought you would go to St. Mungo's to be with the family."</p><p>Harry stepped forward, "I tried but Kingsley locked it down tight. Arthur stepped in front of the curse to save Kingsley, he's priority one for the Aurors and Unspeakables. I can't even go see him. Kingsley's locked down in the Ministry."</p><p>Draco crossed his arms, "Did you at least catch the guy?"</p><p>Harry nodded, "Yeah, Dean Thomas took him down. He didn't even make it to Mungo's. Serves him right, he's been responsible for child trafficking across Europe for the last twenty years. Makes Voldemort look like a normal bloke, shit he's done."</p><p>A crack sounded a few yards away, Charlie stumbling towards Draco. Draco caught him in his arms, "You arse, I told you to Floo back. You Apparated from Romania to bloody England, your magic stores are probably diminished."</p><p>Charlie chuckled weakly and wrapped his arms around Draco, burying his head in Draco's chest, "Dad's gonna make it. He'll be off work for a month and with another Order of Merlin. First Class this time Mum reckons."</p><p>Two more cracks sounded, Bill and Ron Side-Along Apparating their sleepy wives.</p><p>"Did Charlie tell you?" Bill asked, carrying Fleur in his arms.</p><p>Draco nodded, "I'm so glad, Bill. I would be lost if anything happened to Arthur."</p><p>Ron nodded to the exhausted Charlie, "Draco, take him home, won't you?"</p><p>"Yeah, Ron. The kids are asleep in the living room with Ginny, Silencing Charm over the lot of them so you don't have to be too careful. Bill, Nikki had a fever earlier. It passed after I gave her a baby Pepper-Up, but keep an eye on it?" Draco turned on the spot, Apparating away with Charlie in his arms.</p><p>"Decided to come home?" Ron shot at Harry.</p><p>"Ron... I had to finish up that case..." Harry pleaded.</p><p>Hermione had woken up, "You utter arse. You missed the birth of my child, again! You ditched Draco without a warning and left for three months!"</p><p>Harry recoiled from a furious Hermione, "I needed to finish the case. I owed it to those kids."</p><p>"You owed it to <i>your family</i> to be around, Harry." Hermione stormed into the house, leaving Ron and an uncomfortable looking Bill outside.</p><p>"I'm gonna take Fleur up to bed. Night, Harry, glad you didn't die," Bill stepped into The Burrow.</p><p>"Ron..." </p><p>"Harry, I don't... Is this going to be a regular thing? You tell us you quit the Aurors and you do really well for half a year and then you go back on it completely?" Ron crossed his arms and stood tall, towering over Harry.</p><p>"No, I swear. I just needed closure on this one. I'm so sorry about Arthur. Our intel was good, but we got it slightly too late. By the time we prepped the team..." Harry looked pained.</p><p>"He was trying to kill Kingsley and Dad was throwing his life away to protect his country," Ron finished.</p><p>Harry winced, "He's going to be okay though, I heard Charlie tell Draco."</p><p>Ron's face sagged into something unreadable, "Leave Charlie and Draco be."</p><p>Harry looked surprised and then angry, "So there's a Charlie and Draco."</p><p>"Just leave it, Harry, please."</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Harry was surprised to see Charlie at the Three Broomsticks. He was more surprised to see him there without Draco.</p><p>"Charlie! Where's your boyfriend?" Harry asked.</p><p>Charlie's face closed off, "Fuck off, Harry."</p><p>Charlie left immediately, Harry feeling irritated. He was just wondering where Draco was, Charlie didn't have to be rude.</p><p>Harry headed over to where he spied Dean, Seamus, Ginny and Neville.</p><p>"Harry, what the fuck did you just say to Charlie?" Ginny snapped.</p><p>Harry was angry now, "I just asked him where Draco was!"</p><p>Ginny stood up, "What did you <i>say</i>? There's no way asking him where Draco was would upset him that much!"</p><p>"I said, 'Where's your boyfriend?'" Harry repeated.</p><p>Ginny swore and stormed out. Harry turned to the rest of the group, looking uncomfortable.</p><p>"Mate..." Neville shook his head.</p><p>"What?" Harry snapped.</p><p>"You need to go and apologise to Charlie, like, immediately," Seamus advised. Dean nodded sagely, arm slung around his boyfriend.</p><p>Harry stomped out of the pub and tried to Apparate to The Burrow. "What the fuck?" The wards wouldn't part for him.</p><p>"Not this time," Harry snarled and tore through the wards.</p><p>Immediately he was surrounded by armed Aurors and Unspeakables. </p><p>"Put your wand down and your hands up, identify yourself!" One of the Unspeakables shouted, wand trained on Harry's chest. Bledgely or Baldley or something, Harry's mind couldn't place the man.</p><p>Harry dropped his wand and raised his hands. "Harry Potter, I worked with half of you!"</p><p>"Oh, for goddesses sake!" Molly came storming out, "What was the colour of the first sweater I ever made you?"</p><p>"Emerald green," Harry replied.</p><p>"It's Harry Potter, he's on the list of approved visitors," Molly snapped.</p><p>"Oh, er, ma'am, your daughter removed him about ten minutes ago... It's why the wards tearing notified us."</p><p>Molly gave Harry a disappointed look, "You're why Charlie's trying to drink himself to death in my living room then?"</p><p>Harry winced, "I don't know what I said to upset him, honestly. I'd like to apologise, though."</p><p>Harry followed Molly into the house, ignoring the moody looking Unspeakables reconstructing the wards he'd torn through.</p><p>Draco and Ginny were crouched on the floor, trying to talk sense into a sobbing Charlie. Harry spied the three quarters empty bottle of Firewhiskey and felt Molly's statement was not inaccurate.</p><p>"Charlie, I'm really sorry. I don't know why what I said was so upsetting, but I really didn't mean anything negative by it," Harry's apology was incredibly contrite, his stomach was in knots at the sight of the man.</p><p>Ginny stood up, wand pulled, until Charlie spoke, "He's dead. That's where my boyfriend is. He died two weeks ago. I came back from burying him to England when I heard about Dad."</p><p>Harry was horrified, he stumbled forward, sinking to his knees in front of Charlie, "I didn't know. Oh, fuck. I'm so sorry. I thought you and Draco..." Harry trailed off and felt another wave of shame wash over him. He was a complete and utter asshole.</p><p>"Charlie and I became good friends when he returned to visit in March. I was the first he told about," Draco looked to Charlie, who nodded and sniffed, "Marco. They were going to get engaged, after Charlie got his Uncle Bilius' ring."</p><p>Harry leaned forward, resting his head on Charlie's knee, "Charlie, I'm an idiot. I would never have ever said anything if I knew."</p><p>Ginny said stiffly, "You weren't here to know. You didn't know about Draco, so you cursed him. You didn't know about Charlie, so you hurt him. This is what you're contributing to our family now, Harry. You leave us with barely any warning and then you come back and fuck us over."</p><p>"Ginevra!" Molly scolded, "You can't - use language like that."</p><p>Molly's words hammered home the fact that she didn't disagree with Ginny's sentiment, just the way she expressed it. </p><p>Charlie leaned forward and slumped onto Harry's shoulder, "Stop leaving us. No more cases. Mum worries constantly and it made Draco sad and Hermione hates you missing things with the kids."</p><p>Draco was pink at Charlie's words and Harry felt the smallest hope for saving their not-quite relationship. Harry wrapped his arms around Charlie and crushed him in a hug.</p><p>"I'm not leaving again. I'm not leaving you right now either. You need sleep, Charlie," Harry mumbled.</p><p>Harry stood up, pulling Charlie with him and wrapping an arm around his waist. Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and handed him two vials - Sobering Solution and Hangover Cure.</p><p>"Look after him," Draco commanded. Harry nodded, Charlie mumbling goodnight to everyone.</p><p>Harry got Charlie tucked into his bed, Charlie grabbing his shirt and asking Harry not to leave. Harry sat down in the chair beside Charlie's bed, holding his hand until the man fell asleep.</p><p>Harry woke up hours later to find Ginny snuggled up beside Charlie, Draco curled up at the end of his bed and knit blankets over everyone, Molly's handiwork. Harry stretched in the chair, quietly as he could but Draco sat up and stared at him. Harry nodded out to the hall, Draco following him. </p><p>"Ron's room is empty, so we don't wake them up," Draco whispered.</p><p>Harry followed Draco up to Ron's old room, Chudley Cannons posters faded with age but still tacked to the walls. Draco turned to Harry and slapped him, hard.</p><p>"Ow, what the fu-" Harry was cut off by Draco kissing him. </p><p>Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pressing his lips firmly to Draco's before swiping his tongue over the pink lips. Draco's lips parted and Harry brushed his tongue over Draco's, groaning at the sensation. Harry had been dying to kiss this man for months. Draco tilted Harry's head up further, his fingers feeling like fire on Harry's jaw. Harry moved his lips to Draco's cheek and then brushed down his cheek to his jaw. Harry pressed desperate kisses along Draco's jaw, nipping the delicate skin there. He ran his tongue along the marks that he'd made, Draco moaned at the sensation. Harry sucked kisses along Draco's neck, Draco pushed him away as Harry got to his shoulder. </p><p>"No, hold on. Not here, not before a first date," Draco's voice was husky.</p><p>Harry crushed Draco into a hug, "I hated missing our first date. I hated being away for three months. I felt I had to do it but every single day I just wanted to go home to you. I wanted to be there for Hugo's birth, it killed me to miss it. I wanted to go to the zoo with Rose and Teddy."</p><p>Draco nuzzled his face into Harry's hair, "I know you wanted to break the case for the kids that had been trafficked. Everyone's just mad because there are kids here who needed you too. People who needed you."</p><p>The unsaid <i>I needed you</i> makes Harry tilt his head up to kiss Draco again. </p><p>"We need to get back to Charlie, I don't want him to wake up on his own," Draco murmured against his lips.</p><p>Harry was confused, Ginny was still with Charlie. Draco looked anxiously at the door and Harry suspected Draco just needed to not be alone with Harry right now.</p><p>"Let's go support Charlie, he needs us most right now," Harry agreed.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>
  <i>July, 2004</i>
</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Harry's 24th birthday was much better than the year prior. First of all, he was actually on speaking terms with his friends and family. Secondly, he was about to have his first date with Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Lunch at The Burrow was perfect; Molly serving a big plate of shepherd's pie and hot buttered rolls. Draco had laid out a beautiful chocolate cake with broom shaped candles, telling Harry to make a wish. Harry didn't look away from Draco when he blew out his candles (with unasked for assistance from Teddy and Rose). Hermione had told Harry that he was to be Hugo's godfather, along with Draco.</p><p>Harry waited nervously in the living room with Hermione, Ron and their children. Rose was trying to read a book to Hugo, not knowing how to read yet she just kept pointing things out in pictures and calling them by name. Hugo was drooling all over Gaddy; Rose had proudly presented Hugo with the stuffed alligator when Charlie had brought her a stuffed dragon home on his last visit.</p><p>"Bit nervous, mate?" Ron's shit eating grin was making Harry more anxious.</p><p>"Leave him alone, Ronald. Harry you're crumpling your shirt, sit up straighter," Hermione chided them both.</p><p>Harry stood up when he heard footsteps on the stairs, a nervous grin on his face. Draco came downstairs, dressed impeccably in the new Muggle trousers and shirt Hermione had taken him shopping for.</p><p>"Hi," Harry shuffled over to Draco.</p><p>"Hi," Draco looked equally unsure.</p><p>"Good Godric it's like watching a pair of fourth years," Ron snorted.</p><p>"Shut up, Ronald," echoed from the three other adults.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Harry padded across the room quietly, setting down a glass of chilled water on the bedside table and leaning in to press a kiss on Draco's cheek.</p><p>"How're you feeling?" Harry asks, running his hand over Draco's arm.</p><p>"How do you think I feel? I am never, ever, ever letting you near me. Trying to kill me, again!" Draco sulked, sitting up to lean against the pillows.</p><p>Harry handed him the glass of water and hovered, ready to grab the glass if Draco's strength faltered. "To be fair, you didn't say you were allergic to peanuts either," Harry smiled and took the glass, placing it back on the side table.</p><p>Draco scowled at Harry, "It was called satay, not evil peanut death sauce."</p><p>Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on the other side of Draco and leaning his weight onto it. "I'm very sorry that I tried to kill you. I promise I will hex anyone that comes near you with peanuts. Would you find it in your heart to forgive me?" </p><p>Draco sighed and snuggled into the pillows, "Only if you promise to come here and cuddle me. I don't think I'm up for anything, but I don't want our first date to end with me sleeping alone in your bed."</p><p>Harry immediately complied, gently laying down beside Draco and resting his head on Draco's shoulder. He was exhausted, between his nerves about the date and Draco's severe allergic reaction to the satay sauce they'd ordered. Harry shuddered, thanking Merlin and Morgana both that it had been a Muggle restaurant and the woman at the next table happened to have an EpiPen on her.</p><p>"Do you feel bad about Confunding those Muggle medics?" Draco muttered, feeling Harry's shiver.</p><p>"No, we needed to get you to St. Mungo's after the epinephrine. I had no idea how wizarding allergic reactions differ to Muggle ones," Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's jaw. "Hermione will deal with any fall out from the Ministry for me."</p><p>Hermione and Ron had arrived at St. Mungo's immediately after the Patronus Harry had sent. Ron was rather rude until Draco had recovered enough to tell him that it was Draco's fault for not asking the waiter about allergens in the food. They had begrudgingly let Harry take Draco back to his house, not wanting to upset Rose with the sight of Harry carrying a weakened Draco.</p><p>Draco snickered, "You won't need to worry about the Ministry, Ginny might hex you into oblivion."</p><p>Harry sighed. Ginny and Bill were very protective of Draco, warning Harry if he hurt Draco at all they'd be very creative in their punishment. Ginny had reminded Harry that afternoon at lunch that the twins had taught her everything she knew.</p><p>"Will you protect me from her?" Harry pressed kisses to Draco's neck sleepily.</p><p>Draco tilted his head lazily to give Harry more space, "Mmm, I suppose so. I guess it wasn't entirely your fault. You owe me another first date though, a better one."</p><p>Harry murmured something in response, both of them slipping into exhausted sleep before either could register it.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>
  <i>September, 2004</i>
</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Harry stared around at the empty rooms of Grimmauld Place. He had wanted to hold onto it for Sirius' sake, but the Mind Healer and Andromeda had both pointed out that Sirius had hated the place. Andromeda was steadfast in her opinion that he'd just wanted to give Harry a home, even if it wasn't a particularly happy one. Hermione had been the one to convince Harry to sell, using the money to buy himself a home that Sirius would have liked.</p><p>Harry handed the wards over to the new owner. Augustus Plemstoke was a wizarding historian, keen to restore the house to its former glory. Kreacher had taken to him immediately, he was a Pureblood and related to the Black family via a marriage three generations back. Harry said goodbye to Augustus and gave Kreacher a fond smile, thanking him for looking after him.</p><p>Harry Apparated to Avebury's wizarding street, grabbing a few items from the Honeyduke's before heading to his new home. Hermione, Ron and George would be finishing up the final move of furniture into the living area.</p><p>Harry appeared at his front gate, feeling the wards humming as he touched the fence. Stargazer Cottage was named twofold - firstly for the incredible starry night views his isolated home provided; secondly for the impressive patch of Stargazer lilies that grew along the front path in the summer. They had been in full bloom when Harry had inspected the cottage, the wizarding estate agent warning him not to have cats or Kneazles around the plants. </p><p>Harry entered through the gate and felt his heart swell with affection. Draco was sitting under the maple tree in the front garden, playing with Teddy and Rose. A self-rocking cradle held Hugo, Harry quietly stepping up before realising the Silencing Charm over the baby would keep him from waking. </p><p>"Hi, Harry, I like your new garden. Draco said I can come play whenever I want," Teddy looked thrilled that Harry's house now had a large area to play.</p><p>"Rosie like house, Harry," Rose looked up from the blocks she was playing with.</p><p>Draco flushed, "I didn't say whenever he wanted. I know it's your house."</p><p>Harry leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Draco's mouth, "It'll be yours too when you finally agree to move in with me."</p><p>It had been a conversation they'd had back and forth for the last month. Draco refused to leave Ron and Hermione, wanting to remain the nanny for Rose and Hugo. Harry had tried to convince Draco that he could still be their nanny and sleep in Harry's house at night. Draco had pointed out that if something happened he could be right there for the children. Harry argued that not only could they Floo over to Ron and Hermione's immediately, but that if Draco preferred they could have the kids at Stargazer Cottage all day because the garden was much large than Ron and Hermione's.</p><p>Draco gave him a stern look but melted when Harry pressed another kiss to his lips. "I've got to head inside, make sure Ron and George haven't given me any hideous decor."</p><p>Harry eyed the cottage as he approached. It was a low, stone cottage with a blue tiled roof. The climbing yellow roses which covered most of the front facade were giving off a delicious scent in the balmy autumn air. Harry hadn't told anyone but he'd seen a cottage just like this when he was little, in a magazine of his aunt's. It had looked like a house where small boys could ramble about before coming inside to a loving family dinner. Harry had held onto the vision of that cottage for years. When he'd come to Stargazer Cottage for the first time, he'd had to choke back tears at the overwhelming feeling of <i>home</i>.</p><p>Harry had asked Draco to move in with him the day he'd seen the cottage for the first time. Draco had spat out his tea and told Harry that perhaps they should progress their relationship to sex before moving in together. Harry's groin flickered in interest at the thought of sex with Draco, they'd taken it incredibly slow. Draco hadn't wanted to rush into anything physical. Harry knew it meant that Draco wanted their first time to mean something. Neither of them were innocents, but Draco didn't want it to be as casual as his previous relationships.</p><p>Harry ducked through the bright yellow door - Draco objected to Harry not changing the Hufflepuffish paint job - and called out to greet Ron. His friend was standing in the front hall, frowning into the living room. Harry poked his head around the corner where George and Hermione were arguing over furniture placement. </p><p>"I've been kicked out for suggesting the armchairs would look nice near the windows," Ron explained.</p><p>"Why won't they-?" Harry's question was cut off with a scathing look from Hermione and a dramatic sigh from George.</p><p>"Looks lovely, thanks all," Harry hurried down the hall into the kitchen, Ron on his heels.</p><p>"What did you bring?" Ron looked over the spread of cakes.</p><p>Harry and Ron had been enjoying a leisurely lunch with Professor McGonagall at the Hog's Head when she asked if they wanted dessert from Honeydukes. Harry had been all set for his usual collection of Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavoured Beans when he had caught sight of the new pastry display. Professor McGonagall had shaken her head when Harry and Ron spend ten Galleons apiece buying shining treacle tarts, delicate profiteroles and intricately decorated cupcakes.</p><p>Ron grabbed one of the profiteroles from the box, groaning in pleasure when he sunk his teeth into the choux pastry.</p><p>"Why is my husband making his se- oh, of course," Hermione laughed as she entered the kitchen.</p><p>"I'm sure I didn't hear what I thought I heard, Hermione," George's amused face poked his head into the kitchen.</p><p>"Why, George, I'm quite sure I have no idea what you might be referring to," Hermione arched her brows at her brother-in-law as she licked the icing off a strawberry cupcake.</p><p>Harry shook his head, "No, no. No talk about Ron's - any - noises in my beautiful house."</p><p>"You're just envious Harry, seeing as you haven't heard Draco's-"</p><p>"I'd be extremely careful about finishing that sentence, Ronald," Draco drawled as he entered the kitchen, holding a sleepy Hugo against his chest with an excited Rose and Teddy following like baby ducks. "Not least because I am pretty sure both of your children like me more than you."</p><p>"Cupcake, Rosie? Teddy?" Ron's overly innocent expression drew laughter from around the room.</p><p>"Cupcake not funny, Daddy," Rose lectured, before shoving the chocolate cupcake into her mouth and giving a chocolate filled grin at a laughing Harry.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>
  <i>October, 2004</i>
</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>"Sign here, and here. Oh and initial here," Hermione kept pointing at areas for Draco to sign.</p><p>"I cannot believe you managed this, Hermione," Draco could have kissed her, if she wasn't happily married and in possession of all the wrong anatomy.</p><p>"I told you I would, it just took me some time," Hermione shrugged, her glowing smile belying her modest tone.</p><p>"My wife, the bloody genius. You'll be Minister inside five years, baby," Ron hugged her from behind, licking her ear lobe.</p><p>"Ew, I don't want to see that, she's like me sister," Harry growled.</p><p>Ron looked affronted, "Aren't I your brother?"</p><p>Harry nodded and rolled his eyes, "Makes it worse, mate."</p><p>Draco stared down at the document, giving him control of the Malfoy and Black vaults he'd had taken away in 1998. Fleur was hovering by the door as the official witness on behalf of Gringotts.</p><p>"Would you like me to arrange anysing for you, Draco?" Fleur placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Yes. I would like one hundred thousand Galleons to be sent to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as an investment - if George will allow it?" Draco looked at Ron who gaped but slowly nodded. "Excellent. Next, the same amount to Molly's charities, donated in the name of the Granger-Weasley family. Finally I would like to set up fifty thousand Galleon inheritance accounts, compounding quarterly, for Theodore Lupin, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Victoire Weasley and Dominique Weasley. We'll review those in five years. I'll have to set them up for any new children that join our family, but it will do as a start."</p><p>Hermione was the first to object, "Draco, you really shouldn't spend so much..." </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow and asked Fleur to give Hermione his balance after the removal of the funds. Fleur complied and Hermione balked and grabbed onto her desk for support.</p><p>Draco gave her a sharp grin, "Exactly, Granger. While I couldn't access the accounts, all of our investments kept accruing interest. Feel free to have as many more children as you like, by the way. They will be my heirs."</p><p>Harry laughed, "Andy doesn't like it when I spend money on them either."</p><p>Draco snapped his fingers, "Yes, Fleur, I'd also like to sign over Mother's personal account to Andromeda. I don't need the money -" Hermione whimpered, "and I'd like it if she could retire, or at least have the option."</p><p>Ron rocked back and forth on his feet, "You know, they do have that new Firebolt... And I did rescue you..."</p><p>"Ronald!" Hermione snapped.</p><p>Draco grinned, "Let's go get some brooms, Ron. I think I might like to come out of retirement and kick Potter's arse at a Seeker's game."</p><p>"You wish, Malfoy!" Harry yelled as the men scrambled to leave the office.</p><p>"Boys," Hermione rolled her eyes at Fleur.</p><p>"Eet ees a very nice broom," Fleur shrugged back.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>
  <i>November, 2004</i>
</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>Draco waved his wand again and rearranged their robes by colour hue and frowned. Harry lazed on the comfortable chaise Draco had placed under the window in his - <i>their</i> bedroom.</p><p>"Draco, why don't you just arrange it by occasion, formal on the outside, casual on the inside. That way we can easily find the things we use in the middle and the fancier things on the outside," Harry suggested. </p><p>The blonde gave him a scathing look but shot his wand forward and the wardrobe shuddered as he took Harry's suggestion.</p><p>"Oh, you were right. That's much better, alright I think I'm fully moved in now," Draco stood back and keeled backwards onto their bed.</p><p>"Draco! Are you okay?" Harry was by his side in an instant, hands gently prodding Draco where his old <del>Harry inflicted</del> injuries usually hurt most.</p><p>"I'm fine, just tired. It was a full day," Draco sighed.</p><p>Harry pressed kisses to his cheeks, "You moved in with me."</p><p>Draco's eyes opened, just fractionally, "I did."</p><p>Harry kissed him tenderly, brushing their lips together as if declaring his love with each press of their mouths.</p><p>"Thank you. I love you, Draco," Harry whispered.</p><p>"You know, we did say that when we moved in together, we would finally..." Draco trailed off but let his fingers run suggestively over Harry's groin.</p><p>"Oh, yes..." Harry leaned in to bite Draco's lip and ran his tongue over the reddened skin.</p><p>"Of course, you'll have to do all the work, I'm far too tired," Draco leered at him.</p><p>"Naturally," Harry replied, straddling Draco's hips and stripping off his shirt.</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>
  <i>December, 2004</i>
</p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p>"Merry Chrissmas, Mummy!" Rose squealed and all but threw the present into Hermione's lap.</p><p>"Oof, thank you, Rosie, why don't you get Uncle Harry's present and show it to him?" Hermione pointed to the pretty lavender coloured present under the tree.</p><p>"Yes, Mummy!" Rose ran off to fling a present at Harry.</p><p>"What is it?" Ron leaned in to watch Hermione open the box.</p><p>A pair of pale blue t-shirts in sizes far too small for Hermione or Ron sat in the box along with a letter. 'Dragonette Day School' was embroidered in emerald green script over a picture of a baby dragon on the front. The letter read (in Harry's impossible scrawl), <i>'Hermione &amp; Ron, you brought into my life love and family for the first time when I met you as a scrawny eleven year old. You brought love into my life when you rescued another scrawny boy - man, Potter! - last year. I want to congratulate Rose and Hugo on being the first kids enrolled (free of charge) in Draco's and my new child minding school. We're going to need you to adhere to the rules on the next page over. All my love, Harry - and mine, Draco.'</i></p><p>Hermione laughed and hollered a congratulations at Draco, who was watching Ron squish a wriggly Hugo into his new shirt over his Christmas sweater. Draco gave Hermione a watery smile and gestured for her to keep reading. Another piece of parchment was underneath Harry's note, this time in Draco's elegant script, <i>'Hermione and Ronald, words will never repay what you've done for me, but consider this a token of my gratitude. Your Portkey to the Maldives leaves on the 2nd January at twelve sharp from the Ministry. Harry and I will be taking Rose and Hugo for the ten days that you are away. No arguments, nanny knows best. I do love you both, please don't make me say it aloud. Draco'</i></p><p>"Mate!" Ron bellowed when he finished reading the note.</p><p>"How did you two organise this?" Hermione was staring between them.</p><p>"Harry got Kingsley onto your boss, who was horrified to realise you'd barely taken any of your holiday allotment, which is illegal. Apparently your supervisor was remiss in not forcing you to take leave once you accrued nine weeks of it, especially as you cut your maternity leave short - twice. I told <i>your</i> boss," Draco grinned at Ron, "that if he didn't get you the time off I'd send Harry to fill in for you."</p><p>"OI!" Harry objected just as George winced and nodded.</p><p>"I love you, you are my brother Harry, but er-" George looked to Angelina for support.</p><p>"You've the organisational skills of a rabid Niffler," Angelina finished, before continuing to eat her slice of apple pie.</p><p>The room filled with laughter. Draco leaned into Harry and pressed an affectionate kiss to his shoulder. Hermione smiled at the sight, her heart filled to the brim with love. Ron plonked Hugo in her lap and went to chase down Rose, who was running around with some small wrapped boxes that Hermione was sure would contain expensive trinkets.</p><p>"No, Daddy, Rosie gib presents!" Rose yelled as she ran straight for Draco.</p><p>"Here, Rosie, I will hold them for you, okay?" Draco tried to reason as Rose scrabbled to climb in his lap, her little fists still clamped around two presents.</p><p>"Daco, pick up!" Rose cried out, waving her arms at him.</p><p>Harry leaned over and hoisted Rose to sit between them on the couch, "Safe from Daddy, Rosie, what have you got there?"</p><p>Rose held up both boxes to Draco, ignoring Harry's mock-hurt expression.</p><p>"Thank you Rosie," Draco pressed a kiss to her head. "This one is for... Molly!" He tossed the small box to Bill who handed it to his mother beside him.</p><p>"Oh, Arthur, you shouldn't have!" Molly pressed a hand over her mouth and tilted the box to show everyone the gift. Inside the box lay a lovely pair of pearl earrings, the taupe sheen reflecting in the afternoon sun filtering into the room.</p><p>"You deserve it, Mol. You're brilliant," Arthur pressed a kiss to Molly's lips, eliciting a resounding 'ew' from their children.</p><p>"What's in that one, Draco?" Ginny called out from on the floor where she was cuddling Kitty on her lap.</p><p>"The label says, oh, for me!" Draco opened it and stared. Inside the box was a slim platinum band, an art-deco style pattern engraved around the face. Draco picked it up and saw the inside of the ring was engraved as well <i>'31/07/1991'</i>.</p><p>Draco turned to Harry, who was grinning at him like he'd caught the Snitch from under Draco's nose again. "The first time we met."</p><p>Draco swallowed a ball of emotion that was threatening to erupt from his throat, "I was awful."</p><p>Harry shrugged, "You've been a part of my journey for as long as I've known about magic. Seems obvious, now. It was always you who caught my attention and held it." Ron mumbled something like 'never mind the rest of us' and Hermione elbowed him hard. "Draco, you're everything I've ever wanted in a partner. You challenge me, you argue with me when I'm wrong, you don't give a shit - " Hermione interjected at this point because Rose was right next to Harry and would inevitably repeat the curse, " - about me being the 'Chosen One' or any of that garbage. You are so loving and forgiving, you've changed not just my life but the life of my friends. You fit into this family like you were born to it. I love you, please do me the honour of marrying me."</p><p>Hermione was in tears, Molly and Fleur were howling and Bill looked rather misty. George and Ginny were handing Galleons over to Arthur and Angelina was grinning at Harry. The children seemed to realise something important was happening because Teddy and Victoire had ceased playing with their mini-Gobstones and were watching Harry and Draco curiously.</p><p>Harry stared into Draco's grey eyes and hoped he had made the right choice in asking him this in front of the family.</p><p>"Rosie, could you please go to your Uncle George?" Draco's strangled croak accompanied a hand helping Rose off the couch.</p><p>Harry watched Rose toddle over to George, who handed her a biscuit and resumed watching Harry and Draco like it was a particularly good film.</p><p>"Draco?" Harry's face took on a shade of concern as he waited for the man to address him.</p><p>Draco yanked Harry's sweater so he came hurtling forward and kissed him in a way that soon became wildly inappropriate for the children present. Hermione's pointed <i>hem-hem</i> was so reminiscent of Umbridge that both Harry and Draco looked around before laughing.</p><p>Harry pressed his cheek to Draco's, "Is it a yes?"</p><p>Draco leaned back to smirk at him, "Scared, Potter?"</p><p>Harry grinned back, "You wish."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>